The First Initiation
by mammacass99
Summary: Oh My God, what will Naruto do when he finds a baby on his doorstep.  If he takes it in, will he ever find someone who loves a man with a child?  If he doesn't, what will happen to the baby?  Stay tuned to find out.  This will be a yaoi story. NaruSasuGa.
1. Chapter 1

The First Initiation

"Hold on, we're almost there" she said seemingly almost to herself. The woman held the bundle closer to her stomach. "I can see the top of the main gates from here." Picking up speed, the woman was at an all out run.

Hearing something coming through the trees at an increasing pace, Genma yells to his partner, "Hey Raido, we have someone coming in from the trees." "So? Go find out who it is." Raido yells from his side of the gate.

"But, but, but..." Genma stutters out.

" Just do it, baka." Raido yells at Genma.

"Why is it always me who has to do all the work?" Genma grumbles as he jumps down to the ground. Straightening up, Genma sans the woods, listening intently for the approaching person.

Slowing to a walk, the woman stepped out into the clearing in front of the gate. "Why have you come to Konoha?" Genma askes cautiously, not knowing if the woman was a friend or foe. " I am seeking refuge for a few days while attending to some business at the orphanage." the woman replies quietly.

" Raido" Genma shouts. Raido glanced over the edge of the wall. "What?" Raido shouts back. " Send a message to the Hokage, this woman has business at the orphanage and needs to stay in town a few days." Genma explains quickly. Raido leaves to send the message.

"How long will a response take?" the woman asks the ninja with an oral fixation. Carefully removing the senbon, Genma replies "It will only take a few minutes, would you like to join us for some tea?"

Just at that moment, the bundle across the woman's waist begins moving and making some sounds. "Kuso, what the fuck is that?" Genma asks while jumping back and pulling you a kunai.

"This is the reason why I have business at the orphanage." Unwrapping the bundle, the woman showed Genma what she was carrying. It was a baby. Not very old by the looks of it, but who was Genma to judge. It had a small amount of black hair, a cute button nose and its toothless mouth was opened in a blood-curdling scream.

"What's wrong with it?" the senbon sucking nin yelled over the baby's cries. "To answer your earlier question, tea is fine for me, but do you have any milk? The baby is hungry" the woman bounced the baby to quiet it.

"Uh...sure" Genma got up and ran from the room, almost knocking over Raido, who was on his way down with the reply form Tsunade. "Ma'am, Lady Hokage replied. She said that you will be able to stay in the village for only one night. You may go into the village as soon as Genma comes back. Will you need an escort to the orphanage?" Raido explained loudly over the baby's cries.

"Since it is my first time in your village, I would like an escort." replied the woman, while Genma ran back into the room. "Here is you tea and the milk for the baby." Genma set the tea cup and the cup with the milk on the table infront of the woman. Reaching out for the milk, the woman poured it into the baby's bottle. Taking a few drinks of her tea, she then placed the bottle into the half full tea cup to warm the milk.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Genma asks, astonished at what the woman had done with her tea, and looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, you have to warm the milk before feeding the baby or the milk will hurt her stomach" the woman explained to the two shinobi. After a few minutes, the woman removed the bottle from the tea and placed a few drops of the milk on the inside of her wrist, testing to see if the milk was warm enough for the baby to drink. The milk was warm, but not too hot. So the woman placed the bottle in the softly crying mouth of the baby, so she could eat her fill.

"Well, I'll see about finding an escort for the day for you" Raido said before leaving the room quickly. "I wonder how long it will be before he finds someone?" the woman asked. "I don't think that it will take more that ten to fifteen minutes" Genma replied, then jumped as he was startled by Raido returning to the room followed by a blonde ninja. Genma was shocked "Wow, that was quick!" "I ran into Naruto as soon as I walked out the door. I asked if he had time to do this..." Raido replied. " And I said sure thing. I didn't have anything better to do today, since there ate no new missions to take." Naruto replied very loudly, startling the baby, who started screaming again.

"Wow! that kid sure has a great set of lungs." Naruto said "Uh... can I hold it?" "I don't see why not. Have you ever held a baby before?" the woman asked the blonde, bouncing the baby on her shoulder. "No, but I think I can handle it, I am a ninja after all." Naruto replied. Worried, the woman handed the baby to the blonde. " You have to support the baby's head and neck at all times because the baby is not strong enough to do it on it's own"

Naruto cradled the baby in his strong, tan arms, a scared look crossed his face. "Why wont it stop crying?" he asked. "Maybe the baby needs to burp. Put the baby on your shoulder and pat it's back." the woman suggested. The blonde maved the baby carefully to his shoulder and started to pat it's back. Suddenly, the small child let out a loud burp. " Oh...ewww.." Genma exclaimed "What is all over your shoulder?" "Oh...that happens sometimes. When the baby has too much milk in it's tummy, it will spit it back up. Then the baby's tummy will feel better." the woman started to clean off Naruto's shirt of baby throw up. "Oh gross, you mean the baby threw up on me?" the blonde exclaimed rather loudly. "Get it off of me!" Raido got another towel and helped clean Naruto off " Be quiet baka, the baby fell asleep." Naruto sighed "Well, I guess I better show you to the orphanage before it starts to get dark." " Sounds like a good idea to me." the woman replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I'm mammacass and I would like to thank everyone who read my story's**

**first chapter. I would also like to remind everyone that this story will be yaoi.**

**I'm trying very hard to make it funny but that is not always possible, and last**

**but not least, please review. I don't care if you hate it, flame away. If you love**

**it let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the manga. But I**

**do own a few oc's who will be introduced in this chapter and in the next.**

**Warning: this is yaoi as I have previously stated, there will be boy on boy sex.**

**Some foul language.**

Chapter 2

Carrying the baby, Naruto escorted the woman towards the orphanage. Passing

Yamanaka Flower Shop, Naruto spotted Ino working on a huge flower arrangement. Ino

glanced up just in time to catch a flash if blonde go past the window. "I wonder what

Naruto is up to today" Ino mumbled to herself. Naruto's stomach grumbled as they

continued down the street. "I wonder if I have time to stop at Ichiraku's , no I better

not , I can stop after I'm done with this." Walking now past the Konoha Hospital, he

spots Sakura, who is sitting on a bench reading. "Hey Sakura, on a break ?" the blonde

yells at the pinkette. "Just finishing, gotta run!" Sakura closed her book and ran off.

"The next building on the right is the orphanage" Naruto explained to the woman.

Glancing at the small building, the woman could see that it needed some major work

done on it. Stepping through the door the woman was overcome with the stench of dirty

things, laundry, dishes, and kids. "Let me go and find Chiihakuu. She will be able to show

you around." Naruto handed the baby to the woman and took off down the hallway.

"I don't know about this, little one." the woman told the baby. "This does not look like

a very good place to raise a baby." "Chii, where are you?" Naruto yelled as he ran down

the hallway. Stepping out of the last door on the right, Chiihakuu yelled back at him.

"Baka, there are children sleeping around here, you need to be quieter than that!"

"Sorry Chii, but I needed to find you. A woman came to the gates and said that she

had business here at the orphanage." the blonde mumbled apologetically. "Well, then

take me to her." Chiihakuu ran her hand through her bright red hair, frowning, "Do you

know what kind of business she has here?" she asked the blonde. "I'm not sure, but

it might have to do with the baby she has with her." the blonde answered Chiihakuu.

"Chiihakuu, this is the woman I escorted from the main gates to see you. Ummm, I'm

sorry but we've never been introduced properly. I don't know your name." "I never

said." answered the woman " My name is Emi and I found this child in an abandoned

house by herself. As I was traveling this was and knew that Konoha had an

orphanage so I brought her here with me." Emi said introducing herself.

" Well, as you can see, we are a small orphanage, but we do our best, let me

show you the nursery." Emi followed Chiihakuu to the first door on the left. Chii

opened the door and Emi looked around. There were eight cribs shoved side by side

in the small room on the right, on the left there were three rickety rocking chairs. The

walls had peeling blue paint. The single bulb hanging from the ceiling dimly lit the room.

In the far corner was a trash can overflowing with dirty diapers. "This is the only

room that is fixed up for children of this age. If we take the baby, she will have to

share a crib." Emi looked over the sleeping babies and was very disappointed.

"There are eight of us who work this nursery, four during the day and four at night."

Chiihakuu explained. "How much individual attention will this baby get." Emi asked.

"Unfortunately not much, after tending to the needs of the smallest ones, we must go

and help with all of the other children. Right now we have eight babies between the

ages of newborn and one year, but we also have fifty other children between the ages of

two and sixteen. Fortunately, at the age of sixteen the kids age out of the system.

They have to get a job and pay for their own way. At the age of five, unless they show

earlier potential, the kids can be tested for the Academy. If they don't go to the

Academy, we can teach them here. Children who become gennin can become emancipated

at graduation. We help them find a place to live, but they are on their own from

graduation on." As Chiihakuu explained all of this, Emi came to the realization that the

orphanage was not the place to leave this child, even though this child was not hers

she wanted the absolute best for the baby. _"That ninja, Naruto I think his name was,_

_he seems like a good person. I'm thinking that maybe he might be the best person to _

_leave the baby with." _Emi thought to herself. "Hey Naruto, what's it like being a

ninja?" Emi asked the blonde. "Being a ninja is the best, Believe it! Of course, I

couldn't have been a ninja without help from Chii. I'm an orphan, too. Chii started

here when I was seven. She was sixteen at the time and she pleaded on my behalf to

get me into the Academy. With help from Chii and Iruka-sensei, I worked hard and

caught up with the other kids my age. Now I'm a Chuunin and I have tons of friends."

As the blonde finished his story, Emi thought to herself that Naruto was definitely

the right person to leave the baby with. "_He has a stable job. He has friends and _

_othe_rs _to help him when he gets stuck and frustrated."_ "Well Naruto, I think that

it's time for you to escort me to the main gates." Emi asks while figuring out a plan

to get back into the village without him.

Saying goodbye at the gate to the blonde, Emi waved to the different ninjas on guard

duty. Walking off into the trees, Emi cuddled the baby to her chest. Stopping at a

large tree, Emi jumped up to the top. Scanning the gate from her vantage point,

she spotted a small area of the wall where it seemed she should be able to jump

back into the village. Jumping back down, Emi walked slowly to the area of the wall

she spotted. Looking around to make sure she hadn't been seen, Emi jumped to the

top of the wall. She walked across the top, cuddled the baby closer to her body, and

jumped down the other side, coming down behind a row of buildings. Emi walked around

to the front of the stores and walked a few feet. Spotting the flower shop she and

Naruto passed earlier, she walked inside. Looking around at all of the flowers, she

spotted her favorites, lillies. "Can I help you pick out some flowers to make a bouquet."

a young blonde woman asked. "No, I was just looking. You have beautiful flowers here."

Emi replied. "Well, my name is Ino, and if I can be of any help, just ask." Ino said as she

started to walk away. "Excuse me Ino, but there might be something you can help

me with. Do you know where I can find a certain blonde ninja named Naruto?" Emi

asked. "Well, if I know Naruto, and I do, he is gorging himself with ramen at Ichiraku's.

It's a ramen shop just a couple of buildings down from here on the right." Ino told the

woman. "Well, a bowl of ramen sounds good right about now, so I think I'll head over

there and have some dinner and see if I can talk to him." Emi thanked the blonde flower

girl and left the shop. Spotting the ramen stand just down the street, Emi walks

over quickly and sat down at the far end of the counter. "Can I get you something?"

asked the young woman behind the counter. "I'll have a bowl of pork ramen, please."

Emi answered. The young woman left and then returned just as quickly with Emi's

order. Snapping her chopsticks, she uttered a quiet "Itadakimasu" and started to eat.

Pausing for a moment, Emi looked down at the baby she carried. The baby was sleeping

peacefully, cradled across her stomach. "I think if I left y with the young ninja, that

would be the best life I can give you." Emi whispered to the sleeping baby.

The door to the restaurant opened and Emi glanced over. In walked Naruto with

a group of his friends. "Hey old man, five bowls of miso ramen." the blonde yelled. "OK,

Naruto, give me a few minutes." came the responding yell. Emi quietly finished her

meal and paid the young woman for it. Watching the group of young men, Emi sat

quietly, while the boys laughed and carried on. She watched as Naruto finished all of

his food in record time , then ordered more. One by one his friends left. Naruto dug

out his frog coin purse and paid for all of the food. Emi followed him at a small

distance to his apartment. She waited on the street level while watching which door

the blonde ninja entered. After some time, she watched all of the lights go out. The

baby started to quietly fuss. "I'm sorry, little one, but it's time for me to go."

She cuddled the baby close to her breast as she climbed the stairs to the blonde's

door. Kissing the baby on the forehead, she lay the baby down on the doorstep.

Inhaling deeply, she pounded on the door. She watched as a light turned on in the

main room, then took off running down the stairs and into the night. Naruto went to

the front door and opened it. Not seeing anyone, he began to shut the door. Just as

he almost shut it completely, he heard a cry coming from the floor. Spotting a bundle,

He stooped down and moved the blankets. "HOLY SHIT, A BABY!"

**I am hoping that everyone has enjoyed chapter 2. Just so everyone knows, This is the first time I have ever written a story, so please bear with me. I hope to see everyone soon. And please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go everybody, chapter three of The First Initiation. I would like to thank all of you who have read my story, favorited my story, and would like to send lots of love to my reviewers, you made my day. **

**WARNING: this chapter contains a small amount of boyxboy smex, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a Naruto plushie, a Sasuke plushie, and a Gaara plushie, I own Naruto video games, and this story, and the OC's. But I do not own Naruto.**

**The lovin in this chapter is dedicated to Iruka-sensei in honor of his birthday!**

* * *

><p><p>

"_Holy Shit, a baby!"_

"Oh my Kami, what do I do" Naruto mumbled. **" Pick it up, Kit."** Kyuubi told the blonde. "Why would I do that?" asked the blonde.** " If you pick it up, it might stop screaming at the top of it's lungs" **the demon told him. Naruto stooped down and picked the baby up carefully, remembering what Emi told him about making sure to supportit's neck and head. "Now what? The baby is still crying." the blonde asked. "**Maybe if you changed the position you're holding it, it might stop"** the fox suggested. So Naruto moved the baby from being cradled in his arms to lying against his shoulder, moving his hands so they lay comfortably against the baby's upper back and under it's bottom. After a few moments, Naruto heard a quiet rumbling and felt something vibrate against his hand that held the baby's bottom. **" Uh Kit, you might want to find an adult who knows something about babies, and quick"** the fox said in a hurried voice. "Why?" asked the blonde. **" Concentrate on your sense of smell and you should figure it out."** answered Kyuubi. "Oh my fucking Kami, what is that smell?" the blonde screamed after a few minutes of concentration. **" That Kit, is the smell on baby shit. Find someone who knows about babies before I get sick from the smell."** replied the fox.

Naruto thought for a few moments. Kurenai would be the best person to help, but Naruto knew that she was on a mission. Tsunade would be next, but thinking more about that the blonde realized that at this time of night the blonde hokage would be passed out drunk. Shifting the baby some to see if it would quiet down some, Naruto quickly thought about all of the girls he knew. Sakura was working a shift at the hospital, TenTen and Hinata were on the mission with Kurenai. " I could take the baby to Ino, but

Ino hates kids" Naruto thought to himself. **"Kit, you need to hurry up and think of someone fast that kid's screaming is grating on my nerves."** Kyuubi pointed out. " I know I'll take the baby to Iruka-sensei, he helped Kurenai the other day with her baby. He should know what to do." With that, Naruto gathered the baby close and took off to Iruka's house.

Walking hand in hand back to Iruka's house, Kakashi leaned close to Iruka's ear and whispered seductively " What would my chunin like for his birthday?" "Kakashi, my birthday isn't until next week." Iruka blushed at the suggestion in Kakashi's question. "But Ruka-chan, I'm here now and it's impossible to say that I wont be on a mission on your birthday. So what do you want to do?" Iruka realized the copy nin made a good point. They reached the small gate of the fence that surrounded Iruka's house. Kakashi glanced around the pristine yard. He could see all of the hard work Iruka had put into it the past few weeks. In the fading sunlight, he could see trimmed bushes and rows and rows of flowers planted in front of his porch. Standing by the door while Iruka

unlocked it, Kakashi repeated his question yet again. "Iruka please, tell me what you want for your birthday." Kakashi came close to begging.

Iruka turned toward the jounin and stared into the one exposed blue-gray eye. Blushing a bright red color across his scar, he whispered "How about I show you instead"

Kakashi's mouth dropped open under his mask as Iruka grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. Pushing the masked nin onto the couch, Iruka straddled his hips. Threading hes fingers through his silver hair, Iruka leaned forward and licked the copy nin's ear, "This is what I want." Iruka rocked his hips, grinding their hardening erections

together. Kakashi closed his eyes and let a quiet moan pass his lips. The chunin reached up and pulled down the copy nin's mask. Kakashi felt soft lips press against his own. A shy tongue ran across his bottom lip as hips ground down at the same time. With his body responding immediately, Kakashi moaned louder, allowing Iruka access to the inside of his mouth. Iruka ran his tongue across the teeth and all over the moist cavern. As their tongues battled for dominance, Kakashi decided to assert his. Reaching up to Iruka's hair, he snapped the hair tie, letting the chocolate strands fall loose. Sliding his fingers into the strands, he lightly scraped his nails across Iruka's scalp. At Iruka's mewl, the silver nin grasped the chocolate strands and pulled. Breaking the kiss, Iruka gasped and bent his head back. Kakashi moved his mouth along his lover's strong jaw, then moved down to his neck, leaving wet kisses and bite marks all along the tan column.

"You have way too many clothes on, Ruka." the copy nin stated as his hands left Iruka's hair and moved down his chest. Kakashi slipped his hands under the other's shirt, running his fingers lightly over quivering abdominal muscles, while leaving a bright red mark where the shoulder and neck met. Lightly running his tongue over the spot, Kakashi mumbled " Did I take your hint correctly, if I'm not you might have to tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"Kashi, you are doing everything I asked for and more." Iruka replied running his hands down Kakashi's chest. Thinking that the shirt really had to go, Kakashi grabbed the hem and pulled up, revealing Iruka's tan and toned chest. Taking the shirt all the way off, Kakashi swiveled and moved Iruka into a laying position along the couch. Kissing Iruka's bruised lips in a passionate kiss, Kakashi ran his hands along pink nipples, twisting, rubbing, and pinching each one into stiff peaks. Leaving Iruka panting, the copy nin leaned down to nip at Iruka's collar bone. Slowly leaving hisses and licks across the broad chest until reaching one nipple. Flattening out his tongue, Kashi laved one nipple, then began biting it until Iruka moaned. Licking across the chest to Iruka's other nipple , Kakashi gave it the same attention as the other one. Iruka grasped the back of the couch tightly with one hand while tugging his other hand in silky, silver strands, moaning ever louder when Kakashi drug one hand over his straining erection. Moving lower, Kakashi licked and nipped at each ab. Breathing harshly, Kakashi rasped "We haven't gone this far before, how far are we going?" Iruka pulled the jounin's hair, making Kakashi look up into half closed, lust filled eyes. Iruka bucked his hips up into Kakashi's hand in answer. Kakashi deftly released the button on Iruka's pants and pulled the zipper down. Kakashi pulled them free from the chunin's body. Iruka gasped as cool air hit his cock, making it jump and twitch. The jounin moaned, excited by the sight of the angry, red cock. Licking his lips, Kakashi leaned down and ran his tongue across the tip of Iruka's cock. Chocking back a scream, Iruka pushed the jounin's head down further onto his weeping member. Letting the saltyness of the juices flow across his senses, the copy nin moaned around the cock. Lifting his head slightly, he took even more of the musky cock further into his mouth, reaching dark brown curls. Swallowing around the member, Kakashi started bobbing his head, swirling his tongue and lapping the steady stream of juices that was flowing freely. "Kashi...Kashi...Kashi" chanting the jounin's name, Iruka whimpered slightly as his hips were held down to keep him from moving. Releasing his hold from one hip, Kakashi moved his hand to grasp Iruka's cock, moving both hand and mouth faster and faster until Iruka screamed "I'm gonna cum, faster Kashi, I'm gonna cum!"

"Iruka-sensei, I need...OH MY KAMI! MY EYES... THEY BURN!" a certain blonde ninja yelled as he burst through his sensei's door. Kakashi let Iruka's swiftly softening member fall from his mouth with a soft pop, quickly replacing his mask. Looking at his chunin with a lustful eye, Kakashi handed him his clothes. Getting up, the jounin walked over to his student, grasped his shoulder, and pushed him into the kitchen. "What do you want, Naruto?" Kakashi ground out, highly upset that they were interupted. Iruka walked past his lover and put the teakettle on the stove. Knowing he would have to explain everything to the blonde, Iruka blushed bright red as he turned to face Naruto.

Shifting in his seat, Naruto woke the dozing baby, who started to cry. Shocked, Iruka walked up to the blonde and gazed at the small bundle. "Iruka-nii, I need help. I don't know what to do to stop it from crying." the blonde rocked the baby, "I found it on my doorstep about an hour ago, and it smells really bad." Iruka reached out and took the small bundle from Naruto. "I know you helped watch Kurenai's baby a few days ago and all of the girls I know are either on missions or working or passed out." Naruto glanced at Iruka with pleading eyes. "Well, it definitely needs a clean diaper, was anything left with the baby?" Iruka asked. "No." the blonde answered. "Kashi, could you go into the bathroom and get me two hand towels and a washcloth. I will also need two safety pins." Kakashi left the room to get the needed items. Iruka lay the infant on the counter next to the sink. Unwrapping the blanket from around the small bundle, Iruka moved the nightgown away from the baby's bottom and legs. Kakashi stepped back into the kitchen and handed the items to Iruka. "Naruto, please wet the washcloth with warm water, but don't make it too hot." Iruka removed the diaper from the baby. "EEEWWWW... that's gross" the blonde groaned. Taking the wet washcloth, Iruka cleaned the foul smelling poop off of the baby's bottom. "Well, what do you know? It's a girl." Kakashi stated with a grin. Taking the hand towels, Iruka folded them together, placed it under her butt, and pulled it between her legs. Naruto handed Iruka the pins, and he pinned the towels so it wouldn't fall off. "Kashi, I need you to go to poof over to Asuma and Kurenai's place and borrow a few things. Get a bottle, diapers, and a warmer blanket." Iruka asked his lover. Kakashi nodded and left immediately.

Picking up the now clean baby, Iruka cradled her to his chest and sat down at the table. "Ok, what's going on and where did you get this baby?" he asked. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, today, as I was walking past the gates, Raido walked out and asked if I could escort a woman to the orphanage, of course I said yes. I took her there, introduced her to Chiihakuu , Chii showed her around the place. We left and I escorted her back to the gate. That was the last I saw her. I went to Ichiraku's for dinner and hung with the guys for a while, went home, showered and went to bed. I was woke up by someone knocking on my door and when I opened it, she was lying on the floor. When she started to cry, I brought her to you." A shrill whistle punctuated his rant. Iruka got up from the table and poured himself and Naruto some tea. "Well, what we can do right now is to let you and the baby stay here tonight and we'll go see Tsunade-sama in the morning." Kakashi walked back into the kitchen. "What in the hell took you so long?" Iruka yelled, forgetting about the dozing baby. "Maa...Iruka, on the way back, I stopped to help a little girl get her kitten out of a tree." "QUIT LYING YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled, making the baby cry even louder. Handing the baby to Kakashi, Iruka grabbed the bag and started digging through it. Pulling out the bottle, Iruka turned to the fridge and grabbed the milk. "Ok, Naruto, now that you know how to change her, here is your next lesson. Babies this age can only drink milk and it has to be warm." Iruka poured the milk into the bottle, grabbed a pan, put some water and the bottle in it and set the pan on the stove to warm. After a few minutes, Iruka removed the bottle. "You have to make sure the milk isn't too hot by dripping some of the milk on the inside of your wrist." Iruka tested it, then passed the bottle to the blonde, who did the same thing. "Is the drop too hot or just warm?" he asked the blonde. "It feels warm, I think it's ok." Iruka took the bottle back from the blonde and handed it to the jounin. Kakashi took the bottle and slipped the nipple through the baby's pale pink lips.

"You know, she kind of reminds me of Sasuke." he said. Naruto studied the baby's charcoal hair and pale skin. "You're right, she does." At that moment, she opened her eyes fully for the first time. The three men gasped. "She has the most beautiful green eyes." Iruka stated. "They remind me of Sakura's eyes, but not quite." "No." the blonde said "They are more like Gaara's eyes. A beautiful sea green." As the baby finished her bottle, her eyelids started to droop. Kakashi handed her back to Iruka, who put the baby up to his shoulder and started to pat her back. After a few minutes, the cute little baby let out a burp that made Naruto proud. "And she sounds just like you." Kakashi laughed. "Babies this small need help to do even the smallest things, even burping." Iruka explained to Naruto. "Iruka-nii, could we stay here tonight, ya know, in case she wakes up again?" the blonde asked. "Sure, Kashi help me pull out the extra futon," Settling the blonde and the baby down for the night, Iruka walked Kakashi to the door. "Sorry for the interruption, Kashi." the chunin apologized. "I'll be back to celebrate your birthday as soon as I can." Kakashi leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Goodnight, Ruka." Kakashi said as he turned to leave. "Night, Kashi,"

**And that's it for chapter three. As this is my story Sarutobi, Asuma is no longer dead. I love him too much for him to be dead. I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you will review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry that it took so long to update. I really thought that no one liked my work. I admit that I'm not to good at this, but I'm trying my best to keep all of you entertained. After three weeks of having the third chapter posted I got my only review for it, it made my day and it made me hurry up and finish the next chapter. I am writing this as I go along, so suggestions are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the storyline and the oc's.**

* * *

><strong>Warning: nothing too intense, some swearing, and a kiss.<strong>

A high pitched wailing woke Naruto from a dead sleep. Rolling over, the blonde reached for his alarm clock. _"__**Hey Kit, that's not your alarm."**_ Kyuubi grumbled. Bright blue eyes cracked open, searching for the source of the sound. Taking in the pitch black room, Naruto's eyes slowly grew accustomed to the darkness. " This isn't my room, where the hell am I?" Naruto asked the seemingly empty room. "_** You shouldn't swear in front of the kid"**_ the fox said. "Kid?... Oh fuck, the baby!" the blonde yelled. _**" Language Kit"**_ Kyuubi reprimanded. " Not now, you crazy fox, I gotta find the baby" The blonde searched through the blankets on the futon. Naruto finally found her at the bottom of the futon, completely covered. The blonde reached out to pick her up. "Please don't cry, little one." the blonde whispered softly, " We don't want to wake up Aniki." Holding the baby close to his body, Naruto leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The baby's cries slowly quieted as Naruto rocked her back and forth. Hugging her even closer, the blonde felt something wet soak through his shirt. "Oh man, how did I get wet?" Naruto asked the baby. _**" I don't think that she is going to answer you, but I think the reason you are wet is because she is wet." **_the fox answered for the little girl. " Do you think so?" Naruto lay the baby down on the futon and unwrapped the blankets surrounding her. Sure enough, the baby was soaked. "Damn fox, why do you always have to be right?" Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto went into the kitchen in search of the bag of baby things Kakashi got from Asuma. As if she got scared when Naruto left the room, the baby started to cry louder. In his rush to get back to the little girl, Naruto tripped over his own feet and dumped the contents of the bag all over the kitchen floor. "Do you need some help, Naruto?" Iruka asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry that we woke you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto apologized. "What did I tell you about that?" Iruka turned red in anger as he yelled at the blonde. "I am to call you Aniki when in your home. You love me like the little brother you never had and I love you like the family that I never had. Calm down, I don't need the baby screaming any more than she already is." Naruto picked up a diaper and the bottle and walked over to Iruka. "If you could, can you warm a bottle while I try to remember how to change her, please?" the blonde asked. The chunin nodded, running his hand through his loose brown locks. As Iruks prepared the baby's bottle, Naruto walked back into the spare room where the baby was still crying at being left alone. "Shhh... little one, I'm here and nothing is gonna hurt you." the blonde comforted the little girl. He unpinned the towels and removed them from the girl's body. "Hey Aniki, I forgot to bring something to clean her with, can you bring me something?" Naruto yelled. "Sure." Iruka said. Naruto heard him rummage around in the hall closet, then heard water run. A few minutes later, Iruka walked in with a washcloth and the warmed bottle. The blonde took the warm cloth, "Now let's see if I can remember how to do this." "Make sure to clean everywhere." Iruka reminded him. Naruto did as he was told, then grabbing the diaper he looked at Iruka bashfully, "Now what do I do?" "Open the diaper and place the side with the tapes under her bottom, bring the other half between her legs and fasten the tapes to the front of the diaper." Iruka instructed his student. Naruto followed the instructions, only to be told he had the diaper backwards. Turning it around, he had it fastened in place in no time.

"If you have this handled, I'm going back to bed. It's 4:38 in the morning, and I want to sleep for a few more hours before facing Tsunade. Iruka handed the blonde the bottle. "Goodnight, Aniki, and thanks for the help." the blonde said. "Goodnight" Iruka responded. Naruto picked up the precious little girl, and grinned when he saw that she was sucking her thumb with half closed eyes. "You are gonna have to let go of that thumb if you want your bottle." Naruto told the little girl. Nudging her hand away from her mouth, he slipped the nipple between her pale pink lips. The little girl began sucking thirstily and before he realized it, she had drank half of the bottle. Removing the bottle from her mouth, he moved her to his shoulder to burp her. Succeeding in getting her to burp, he brought her back down to feed her the rest of the bottle. She finished the bottle slowly, and he lifted her to his shoulder to burp her again. She quietly burped, and Naruto felt something wet sliding down his back. "Ewww." he muttered. Setting the baby at the top of the futon, he removed his shirt and wiped as much of the spit-up off his back as he could. Lying down beside the sleeping baby, Naruto closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Morning found an irritable Iruka and a cranky Naruto in front of the Hokage's office arguing with the two anbu stationed on either side of the door. "What the Hell is all this commotion." Tsunade yelled while wiping the drool from her mouth and the sleep from her eyes. "BAA-CHAN, I need to see you." the blonde yelled at the hokage. "Brat! How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that." Tsunade yelled back, her large chest heaving in her anger. "Excuse us for our rudeness, Hokage-Sama, but we have a problem that we would like to talk to you about." Iruka said, hoping that his politeness would calm the angry hokage. "Fine." she muttered, letting them into her office and offering them a seat. "What can I do for you at this Kami-forsaking hour?" "Last night, " Naruto began " I found this baby on my doorstep" "Who in their right mind would leave a baby with you?" the blonde hokage asked, her caramel eyes blazing. "The woman who wanted to go to the orphanage yesterday had this baby with her." The blonde fox explained. "So why didn't she leave the baby at the orphanage?" Tsunade asked "Shizune" the Hokage yelled. Shizune walked in through a door neither man had noticed. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" "Please take the baby and drop it off at the orphanage." Turning to Naruto, Tsunade said "Problem solved" Shizune walked over to the blonde nin and took the baby from his arms. Noticing the change of the arms, the tiny black haired child scrunched up her face and let out an ear piercing scream. Shizune cuddled the baby closer to her body, bouncing slightly in hopes to quiet the baby. The screams only got louder, Tsunade covered her ears and reached for her bottle of sake. Naruto walked up to Shizune and took the baby back. Once she felt his strong familiar arms and hard chest, the little girl quieted instantly. Shizune laughed, "I think that she wants to stay with Naruto."

Turning to look at Naruto, Tsunade saw how easily the blonde was holding the infant, slowly rocking her back and forth. Naruto glanced at the blonde hokage then back down to the infant in his arms. The little girl opened her sea-green eyes and gave a huge toothless grin at the blonde. The blonde nin gave a huge grin back. "Well, that settles it." Tsunade said. "Settles what, Baa-chan?" the blonde asked, confused. "Children who have no families tend to bond with the first people to care about them." Tsunade explained. "It seems that she will only be quiet for you. Would you like to raise her?" "I don't know." the blonde said. "What will happen when I go out on missions?" Iruka looked at the boy he considered his little brother and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help. She seemed to like me, and I'm sure Kakashi will help too." Looking at the two men, Tsunade said "Shizune, you and Iruka take the baby and give her a full medical check-up, Naruto and I need to talk more." Iruka walked over to the blonde nin and took the baby from him, then walked into the next room with Shizune. "Well Naruto, what do you think, would you like to raise her as your daughter?" The Hokage questioned the nin. "I'm only 16, I don't know if I can do this alone." the blonde said, unsure of himself. "You Baka, didn't you hear Iruka? He and Kakashi will both help, and I'm sure once your friends hear about this, they will want to help too." Tsunade said with a swift slap to the back of Naruto's head. "I don't want to see her go to the orphanage. Chiihakuu said they didn't have enough room or staff to take care of her properly. If I take her, how will I be able to pay for everything that she needs?" "Look Naruto, there is a special fund available for orphaned children. If you take her, you will get a monthly check along with your mission pay." Tsunade started to get a headache. "Okay, I think I'll try...What do you mean extra money for orphaned children. Why did I have to wear rags and fight with the other kids just to get something to eat." Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, Naruto, but there is a fund available and it will make it easier to care for her." Naruto scrubbed his hands down his face. "Okay, Baa-chan, I'll do my best."

At that moment, Iruka and Shizune walked back into the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama, she appears to be a very healthy little girl." Shizune announced. "Do you know how old she is?" Naruto asked. "Well considering that she still has part of her umbilical cord attached tells me not more than two weeks. With her weight being only 7 pounds and 6 ounces, which is totally fine, but it makes me think she is a newborn. I would say about six days old." Tsunade grinned. "That would give her a birthday of May 13. Now all she needs is a name" "Has everything been decided?" Iruka asked. Naruto walked up to Iruka and kissed the baby's head. " Aniki, meet your niece." Iruka pulled the teen into a hug. "You are doing an amazing thing." "Okay, Gaki. Now , as a new parent, you get to name her. We will leave you with your daughter to think up a name for her." Tsunade motioned for Iruka and Shizune to follow her out of the office.

Looking down at his daughter, he spent the next half hour waffling back and forth between names. When he figured out the perfect name for her, Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office to where the three sat drinking their tea. "Alright, I've got the perfect name for her." he announced. They walked back into the Hokage's office. "Shizune, bring me the official adoption papers and some sake." Tsunade said, "So Naruto, what is her name?" Shizune sat ready to fill in the papers, "Yeah, what are you going to call her?" "I am naming her Kazue." the blond announced. " What a beautiful name, Naruto, she is definitely your first blessing*."Shizune said approvingly. "Well gaki, what is her last name, Namakazi or Uzumaki?" the blonde hokage asked. "Neither." the nin replied. "WHAT?" Tsunade yelled, startling the sleeping baby. Naruto shifted the baby so she lay upon his shoulder. "Her name is Uchiha, Kazue." "Why Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Something about her tells me that is what I should name her. I don't mind being the last Uzumaki-Namakazi, but having an heir and reviving his clan was very important to Sasuke and this is one small thing I can do to help him achieve that. I also want something written down that when she gets married, her husband must take her last name." Naruto answered Iruka with a smile. "Uh, Naruto, I don't think that you can request that." Tsunade said. "But Baa-chan, you are the hokage. You can do that. It would make me really happy." Naruto begged, "I really want to do this for Sasuke, he is my best friend." "Fine, Shizune, write up the proposal. I'll fight with the council members to make sure it gets signed." Shizune jumped at Tsunade's orders. "And get me Kurenai and Asuma." "Hai!" Shizune left the room "Anbu-san please get Yuuhi, Kurenai and Sarutobi, Asuma, the hokage wants to see them." "Hai" replied the anbu, teleporting quickly away.

After about five minutes, there was a knock at the office door. "Shizune, please let them in." Tsunade said tiredly. "Sorry it took us so long Tsunade-sama, I couldn't find anyone to watch little Eri*, so we brought him with us if that is okay?" Kurenai said apologetically. "That's fine, the reason I brought you here is to introduce you to the newest citizen of Konoha, Uchiha, Kazue." Naruto walked up to them from where he had been standing against the wall. "So this is the reason Kakashi made a late night visit to our house." Asuma said. "She is so beautiful!" Kurenai cooed. The red-eyed woman passed her son to his father in order to take the tiny bundle from Naruto's arms. Eri, seeing his mommy holding someone else, started crying and reaching over to Kurenai. Kurenai shifted Kazue so that she was cradled in one arm, then grabbed her son to see if she could quiet him. Kazue wiggled and squealed until she got her arm free from her blankets and reached for Eri. Eri put his hand close to Kazue, and she grasped his fingers. Eri immediately stopped his whining when Kazue opened her sea green eyes and smiled at him. "Oh, how cute!" Kurenai squealed. "Looks like little Eri has a girlfriend." Tsunade teased the men. Asuma frowned " So what else did you need us for Tsunade, I know that it is more than this." he asked. "Your right, there is more. I would like you to teach Naruto what he needs to know to raise Kazue. You also need to help him shop for all of the supplies he will need." Tsunade told both of the jounin. "That will be no problem." the chain smoking jounin replied. "Then that will be all for now. Naruto, I will need you to bring Kazue back in a month for a check up. Oh, and you will not be taking any missions for a month." the big busted blonde told Naruto. "What? Why Baa-chan?" the young blonde asked. "You need some time to bond with your daughter, it is very important to do so." She explained, "You are all dismissed."

Stepping out of Tsunade's office, Naruto turned to the two jounin, "Well, what do we do now." he asked. Kurenai turned to Asuma and said "Diapers, bottles, clothes, baby swing, formula, baby tub, washcloths, hooded towels, bassinet, baby blankets, baby soap, baby lotion, baby laundry detergent and a rattle.." Asuma nodded once and disappeared. Naruto gave Kurenai a confused look and took Kazue from her, the little girl nuzzled into his chest. "That will get you started, but there will be more that you need as she gets older." the brunette said, "Let me see your apartment so we can decide where you are going to keep everything." "I'll let you handle this, I will see you later." Iruka said as he turned to leave. The blonde grabbed Iruka around the waist in a tight hug "Thank you for everything." he muttered against Iruka's chest. "You are welcome" Iruka replied, then walked off towards the nearest training field. Turning back to Kurenai, Naruto said " I live in the bachelor apartments a few blocks away, Kurenai-sensei." Climbing the stairs of his apartment building, they met Asuma, who was loaded down with bags, and Shikamaru, who was holding a bassinet and a baby tub. Naruto looked at the pony-tailed chunin and smiled. "Hey Shika, I would like you to meet my daughter, Kazue." Shikamaru opened his eyes and frowned, " So this is the reason why I had to get up, troublesome." "Uh, Naruto, it seems that we have a problem." Asuma said, exhaling a trail of smoke as he spoke. "What's up?" the blonde asked. Asuma pointed to a piece of paper taped to Naruto's front door, "It looks like you are being evicted for being too loud." "What?" Naruto yelled, startling the baby, who was sleeping. Naruto handed Kazue to Kurenai and ran down to the landlady's apartment and beat on the door. The frazzled old lady opened the door, "Oh, it's you." "What do you mean, kicking me out?" Naruto asked. " I had ten complaints last night about someone screaming in your apartment. You broke the rules, you are out." the old lady told him. "But,but,but." Naruto stammered, "How long do I have before I have to be out?" "Three days." the woman replied, then turned and walked back into her rooms and slammed the door.

The blonde trudged back upstairs. Looking at the face of the blonde as he came up the stairs, Kurenai looked at Asuma, who nodded and left immediately. Naruto walked up to his door, ripped off the notice, unlocked his door and stormed into his apartment. Kurenai looked at Shikamaru, who just sighed and they gathered all the bags and walked in. "Stupid old lady, kicking me out in only three days." Naruto muttered. "I've sent Asuma to the Hokage to see what she can do." Kurenai told the blonde, handing him back his daughter. Naruto hugged the baby close to his body. Kurenai laid Eri down on the floor with some toys, "Shikamaru, come help me set these things up." "Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered. At that moment, Kazue let out a heart breaking wail, which in turn made Eri start to cry. "Well, I guess it's time for the kids to eat." the red eyed woman said. "At least I know how to do this." Naruto said, a small smile started to creep across his face. After the kids were done eating and were put down for a nap, Naruto went to see if he could help Shikamaru with the swing, which for being a genius, he was having a hard time with.

Asuma conveniently showed back up when everything was put together. "Well, it took some time convincing the council, but Tsunade-sama finally found somewhere for the two of you to live." the jounin told the blonde. "Really, where?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Tsunade figured since you are raising the Uchiha heir, you might as well live on the compound. Of course, you wont be staying in Sasuke's house, but at his aunt and uncle's small house nearby. Tsunade has sent Sakura along with teams 8 and 9 to the house to make it habitable since no one has lived there since, ya know, a long time, along with Iruka and Kakashi, who will be over seeing all of the renovations. They will have it ready in time for you to move in when you have to. All you have to worry about is the baby. Kurenai, the lazy bum, and myself will be here helping you pack. On Monday, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji will be here to help you move." Asuma and Shikamaru both reached for a cigarette at the same time. "I hope that you plan on going outside with those." Naruto said. "So troublesome." Shikamaru said as both he and Asuma walked outside. "We will be leaving now. We will be back around nine tomorrow morning. I know that it will be hard, but try to get some sleep. I'll have Hinata come over tomorrow so that you can get some more sleep while she watches the kids, and we can pack." Kurenai said, gripping Naruto in a tight hug. "Thanks, Goodnight." Naruto told the three. Naruto walked into the kitchen to make some miso for dinner. He ate quickly, walked into his bedroom, and picked up Kazue. Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, he placed her in her bassinet and covered her. Yawning loudly, Naruto climbed into bed. Rolling to one side, he glanced at his alarm clock, "8:30, Kami it's early, but man am I tired." Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Monday morning found Naruto rolling out of bed because of a loud pounding on his front door. "What the hell is the emergency?" the blonde yelled at his unsuspecting friends. "Yo! We have to move you today, so let us in to do the work." Kiba replied to the blonde's outburst. "Sorry guys, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately and there is the reason why right now." Naruto explained, as a shrill cry pierced the air. "You mean someone really left a baby with you, the school idiot?" Neji asked, his voice filled with disbelief. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with you today, Neji, so if you can keep your big mouth shut and do your job, we'll get along just fine." Naruto said as he turned to leave the room. Lee followed Naruto down the hall, "Are you okay my youthful friend, there is no youthfulness in your face?" Lee asked the blonde. "I am fine, bushy-brows, but you can meet the reason for all of this." Naruto quickly quieted his daughter and changer her diaper. "Lee, you are one of my first friends to meet my daughter." Naruto turned to his friend with his eyes shining with pride to be able to show off his little girl. "Rock Lee meet Uchiha Kazue." Naruto walked up to Lee and placed Kazue into Lee's arms, making sure that he had a good hold on her.

Glancing at the little girl in his arms, Lee commented, "Naruto, she is a beauty." At the sound of his voice, Kazue opened her eyes and gave a huge grin. "She has such a youthful smile, I will call her the third most beautiful. Guy-sensei would be proud." Lee said while manly tears streamed down his cheeks. "May I be the one to introduce this little one in all her youthful beauty to the others?" Lee asked Naruto. "Sure, just be careful." the blonde replied. Lee walked slowly out to the living room, speaking nonsense to the girl. Naruto shook his head before walking quickly getting dressed. Walking into the kitchen, Naruto reached into the refrigerator and got one of the premade bottles that Hinata had made up for him, and placed it into a pan of water on the stove to heat. Hearing a commotion in the living room, Naruto ran into the other room. In the middle of the room, Kiba was arguing with Lee. "Let me hold her, Bushy-brows." Kiba yelled, trying to grab Kazue from Lee's arms. "No, Naruto said to be careful with her, and you would not be careful with her." Lee yelled back. "Can we get Naruto moved, I've got training to do." Neji asked the others, grabbing Kiba and shoving a box into his arms. Naruto took Kazue back from Lee, a small frown forming on his face, "Everything that is going is in this room, so there isn't much." he said, slightly embarrassed that in his sixteen years he did not have more belongings. Naruto's friends all grabbed several boxes each and took off for the new house. "The rate that they are going, it will only take them two trips." Naruto mumbled. Kazue made a small gurgle in agreement. "Come on, let's get you fed." He said to his daughter, "then we will leave for the new place."

"Iruka-sensei, do you think that having this party now is a good idea?" Sakura asked the chunin. Iruka put the finishing touches on the food table, "It's a party to show Naruto that we support his decision of raising a child." Sakura looked unsure, "But a baby shower?" "All new parents have a baby shower, didn't you go to Kurenai's shower before she had Eri?" Iruka asked the girl. "Well yeah, but women have baby showers, not men." Sakura answered her old teacher. Kakashi had walked into the room in time to hear her reply. "I never knew that you are against men being single parents, especially a shinobi, Sakura-chan." the masked jounin chided the girl. Sakura back pedaled quickly, "I didn't think he would want one, but I'm totally for it." Kakashi shook his head then turned to Iruka, "The boys are here with the first load of boxes, I told them to put them in the master bedroom so it stays out of the way of the party. Lee said that Naruto is feeding Kazue-chan now and will came with the next load. The job will be done after that." "Okay, let's bring out the food." Iruka turned toward the kitchen. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, we have some unexpected guests that just showed up." Ino said as Iruka stepped into the room. "Ino, I thought I told you only close friends." Iruka said. "I think that they qualify." she said pointing at the front door. Standing at the door was Sabaku no Gaara and his brother, Kankaro. "Kazakage-sama, Kankaro-kun, so nice to see you, but where is Temari-chan?" the chunin asked. "Temari disappeared as soon as she saw Shikamaru, but she is here somewhere. We are here because I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama and I wanted to see my friend, Naruto." the stoic redhead replied. "Disappeared with, more like glomped and dragged off somewhere private." Kankaro smirked. "Ignore my brother, Iruka-sensei." the redhead said, "but can you tell me why we are at a party for Naruto in the Uchiha compound?" "Well, Kazakage-sama," Iruka started. "Please call me Gaara, Iruka-sensei" Gaara interrupted. "Very well, Gaara, to make a long story short, Naruto was thrown out of his house and as all of these houses are empty, Tsunade persuaded the village council to let Naruto and his daughter to live here." Iruka explained. Shock crossed Gaara's face before he pulled his stoic mask back up. "What do you mean, his daughter?" the redhead asked. Iruka was about to reply when the boys came into the house with the last of Naruto's stuff. "Naruto will be here in about five minutes." Kiba told Iruka, "we would have been here sooner if a certain lazy bastard wouldn't have disappeared." Chuckling, Kankaro explained "I think Temari is responsible for his disappearance." "Okay, everybody, outside in the backyard." Iruka said as he ushered the boys out. Turing to Kakashi, Iruka smiled as the jounin grabbed him around his waist for a chaste kiss. "Let's go out and greet Naruto and my niece." Iruka said. "Our niece." Kakashi corrected.

**Man this is the longest chapter yet, and I hope that my readers enjoyed it.**

***Kazue means first blessing and Eri means my protector.**

**See you soon for the next chapter, and please don't forget to review.**


	5. surprise party!

**Warning: This story contains boyxboy action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><p>

Walking down the empty street toward his new house, Naruto shifted the tiny bundle into a more comfortable position in his arms. "Man I wish I had something to put her in." the blonde thought to himself. "**You never know, you might just get what you ask for"** Kyuubi cryptically answered the blonde. " I don't know what you are talking about" Naruto pushed the fox far from his mind as he rounded a corner and spotted a house that was unmistakably his. There were orange flowers as far as he could see, the shutters on the white two story house were orange, as was the picket fence surrounding the front yard. Naruto spotted Iruka and Kakashi sitting on a porch swing, "Hey, what are you doing here" he asked his teachers. "We wanted to be here to show you around the place." Iruka answered. " I just came for the free food" Kakashi said, receiving a hard smack from Iruka. "Shut up, Baka! Naruto ignore him, come in and let me hold my beautiful niece" Iruka walked up to the blonde and held his arms out to take Kazue. Naruto passed the baby to his brother, and Iruka cradled the infant close to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Okay, let's go inside so I can show you around" Iruka turned and walked into the house.

Naruto looked around while kicking off his shoes, to his right was the living room. There was a reclining chair and a leather sofa, a flat screen television, and a fireplace. The walls were a bright cream color, while the floors were covered with a chocolate colored carpet. There were bookshelves filled with books for both Naruto and Kazue. Naruto walked into the room and sat down on the sofa, "Man, this thing is so comfortable I could fall asleep right here." Kakashi laughed, "I thought the same thing when I bought it, I also picked out your bed." Naruto cringed, "What the hell were you doing in my bed?" "Now Naruto, don't worry about that now, let's go into the kitchen." Iruka interrupted, "I'm sure that you will like it, and you can put away the baby's formula." Naruto got up from the sofa and followed Iruka into the kitchen. Looking around, Naruto saw a moderate sized room with bright yellow walls and an island in the center of the room. There was a small table to the left, and all of the important things, like a refrigerator and a stove. Walking over to the pantry, Naruto opened the door and was happy to see that it was well stocked with food. There was even his favorite, ramen. Opening the fridge to put the formula away he saw that the fridge was the same way, well stocked with healthy foods for him and his daughter. " Iruka, where did all of this food come from?" Naruto asked the pony tailed chunin. " The food was donated by all of your friends, we agreed that for the first few days that this would make things easier for you." Iruka answered. "Wow, that was really nice of them." Naruto said, really surprised that the others would do something like that for him. "You haven't seen anything yet." Kakashi said, earning another smack from Iruka. "Baka, shut up!" the chunin reprimanded the copy nin, "Okay, Naruto, come with me and I will show you your bedroom."

Sliding his hand up the elegant banister, Naruto followed Iruka up the stairs. "Now, this house has three bedrooms. One is a spare room for guests, one is yours and one is for Kazue when she is old enough to sleep on her own through the night. The bathroom is the first door on the left." Opening the door to the bathroom, the first thing Naruto saw were the bright blue walls. Stepping in on the white tiled floor, He saw a bathtub that had claw feet and a separate shower on the right side of the room and on the left he saw a fancy mirror over a double sink, and a towel rack with deep blue towels. On the wall above the bathtub, someone had painted a huge Uchiha fan. The only thing that Naruto could say was a quiet, "Wow." "Wow is right, when we told Kiba and Shino that they were in charge of the bathroom, we didn't expect this. They did an amazing job in here. Let me show you to your room. I let Sakura and Ino decorate your room . They promised me that they would do a good job, and I think that they did just that." Iruka walked back out of the bathroom and opened the door across the hall, "This is the spare room, we didn't do much in here. You should be able to decorate somewhere in the house", Iruka opened the next door and pulled Naruto into the large room. Naruto gasped, the walls were light beige color as was the carpeting that covered the floor. In the center of the wall over the bed, they had painted a huge Uzumaki swirl in gold that had a small Uchiha fan in the center. The bed itself was a large king size bed, covered with a dark red blanket and cream colored sheets. Next to the bed was a night stand and the bassinet. There was a full size dresser on the opposite wall next to the closet. "I guess this is where all of my things have been put for now." Naruto said, walking around all of the boxes. Iruka ignored Naruto's comment "Okay, I guess you want to see the baby's room now." Kakashi leaned next to Iruka's ear "I'm going downstairs to set the final step in motion." he whispered, "Get him downstairs soon." "Naruto, I'm going to take Kazue-chan downstairs and let her see the backyard." the silver haired jounin said. Iruka reluctantly handed the baby over to his boyfriend, "Make sure to support her head." "Stop being so anal, 'Ruka." at Kakashi's comment, Iruka blushed bright red and slapped Kakashi again. Kakashi shifted Kazue so that her head rested against his shoulder, and walked from the room. Iruka pulled the blonde from his room and brought him to the last door on the left. "Kakashi and I decorated and furnished this room," Iruka said proudly, "I hope that you like it." Naruto walked into the room. Glancing around quickly, he processed the same bright blue walls that were in the bathroom. A crib stood along the far wall next to a window that was covered with light blue drapes. A changing table stood next to the crib. Across the room was a rocking chair and a dresser. "We have a larger bed for her when she grows out of the crib," Iruka said, " we put it into storage for now." "It's beautiful, Aniki. You didn't have to do all of this for us." Naruto said, tears threatening to fall down his face. "I wanted to, and I wasn't the only one who helped." Iruka answered.

Downstairs, Kakashi brought the baby out into the back yard and was immediately surrounded by Sakura and Ino. "Kakashi-sensei let me hold her" Sakura begged her sensei. " Why should he let you, billboard brow. I know more about babies than you do, I babysit for Kurenai-sensei all the time." Ino argued. "Shut it, Ino-pig, because Naruto is her father, I am unofficially her auntie, so I get to hold her first." Sakura yelled her friend. "Stop arguing, I've already held her and I can tell her youthfulness is in need of a quiet person. I think Hinata-chan should hold her." Lee pushed Hinata closer to Kakashi -sensei, and Kakashi passed the baby to Hinata. "Maybe, If you to learn to behave and get along, you might get to hold Kazue-chan." the jounin said to the girls. "A-and I'm sorry to tell you two, b-but I've been holding her all w-weekend." the shy Hyuuga heiress told them. Turning with the baby away from the stunned girls, Hinata walked over to where Kiba and Shino were talking, but before she got too close, Kiba covered his nose and started to gag and back away from Hinata. "Stop, don't come any closer with her." Kiba said. "What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" the heiress asked, stepping closer. "Hinata, stop, don't come closer, please. That kid is in serious need of a diaper change." Kiba answered with tears streaming down his face. Hinata had momentarily forgotten Kiba's heightened sense of smell, so she backed away quickly and went to see if Kakashi knew where Kazue's diaper bag was left.

Hearing a commotion downstairs, Naruto gave Iruka a confused look, "Aniki, what's going on." Iruka blushed, "Maybe, you need to go down and find out." Stepping out of Kazue's room, Naruto walked down the hall and started to run downstairs after hearing his daughter start to cry. Following the sound of the crying, Naruto ran into Hinata at the back door. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, she just needs a diaper change, where did you leave her things." the brunette girl asked. "Her bag is in the kitchen, I left it there after putting her bottles in the fridge." He told her. "I don't understand, what's going on, why is Hinata here?" the blonde asked Iruka. Grabbing his arm, Iruka pulled Naruto out the back door. Guy-sensei, who had been stationed near the back door, yelled out, "Naruto, SURPRISE!" At his yell, all of the people in the back yard also yelled, getting louder and louder, trying to out do each other. "ENOUGH!" Iruka yelled in most stern teacher voice. Everyone immediately got quiet. Iruka led a stunned and blushing Naruto toward a seat that was covered in pink crepe paper and ribbons. "Aniki, what is going on, why are all my friends here?" Naruto asked his brother, confused. Sakura came running up and hugged the blonde, "We're throwing you a baby shower, baka." the pink haired girl told him. Glancing around the back yard, Naruto took in everything, the table laden with food that Shikamaru was having a hard time keeping Choji from, another table covered in presents of all shapes and sizes, to the pink balloons. "So Naruto, what do you want to do first, presents or food?" Sakura asked. "I think the safest thing would be to let Choji eat, so food first." Naruto said, a grin slowly crossing his face.

Gaara was standing by himself in a far corner of the yard. Sometime during dinner, the baby had been passed back to his blonde friend. Moving ever so silently closer to Naruto, Gaara got a quick look at the tiny baby in his friend's arms. Naruto had just finished feeding Kazue and had moved her so her head rested against his shoulder. He took in the blue black hair, the pale skin, the button nose and the pale pink lips. Slowly raising his hand to touch the tiny infant's hair, Gaara froze as she opened her sea green eyes. Shock crossed his face again as the red head looked into his own eyes, her pale pink lips forming a small smile. Gaara felt his own face start to form a smile, but was interrupted by the small girl burping, which was followed by spit-up. Gaara schooled his face into a look of indifference, and pulled his hand away from the baby. The blonde cracked a smile and turned around to face Gaara, "Would you like to hold her so I can go inside and clean this off of me?" Naruto asked his friend. Gaara let a scared look cross his face before he caught it, "You want me to hold her, I don't know if I can." "Of course you can," the blonde said, "Just hold her in your arms like this and make sure to support her head." Naruto slipped the baby into Gaara's arms then disappeared into the house. The red head looked at Kazue, she was still smiling at him. _"What is wrong with this child, she should be scared of me. Everyone is always scared of me?" _he thought to himself. Gazing into her eyes, the stoic red head felt something warm start to fill his body. His stomach felt like he was about to be sick, but he felt really happy. Letting a full grin settle on his face, Gaara touched her tiny lips with one finger. Kazue looked at the person holding her and decided that she liked him at first sight, and reached to grab the finger that was on her lips. "_Wow, not only does she like me, but she has a strong grip too." _he thought to himself. "Wow, little brother, I never knew that you could smile like that at anyone. She is definitely an amazing little girl." Temari said, reaching to touch the black hair. "Shut up, Temari." the red head growled at his sister, letting a frown cross his face once again. Gaara turned and stalked away from Temari, walking into the house. Looking for Naruto, Gaara decided to give the baby back, then Temari couldn't tease him anymore. Not finding Naruto anywhere on the first floor, Gaara walked upstairs. Looking in all of the rooms, Gaara finally found the blonde in what was obviously his bedroom. Naruto was sitting on his bed, with his head hanging in his hands. "What is wrong, my friend." Gaara asked. Startled, the blonde looked up and seeing his friend, said " This is all happening so fast, I'm not sure I can handle all of this. Taking care of Kazue, living in the Uchiha compound. What if I need help and no one is able to help me. What if Kazue gets sick. What if I get sick, I wont be able to take care of her. I don't know what to do." the blonde rattled off, tears streaming down his face. Gaara sat down next the blonde and handed the baby back to her father, "Naruto you are a powerful shinobi. I have faith that you can handle anything that is thrown at you. Tsunade-sama put her trust in you to be able to raise this child, and I don't think Iruka-sensei will let you raise her alone." " I know they say that now, but what if they change their minds because I am a terrible Dad to Kazue." Scooting closer to the crying blonde, Gaara put his arms around his shoulders. Naruto looked up, shock crossing his face, and looked directly in sea green eyes of his friend. Gaara looked back into bright blue eyes, " I know that you can handle this and you will be an amazing father to this little girl." Naruto sighed and put his head on Gaara's shoulder, " I'm so happy to have a friend like you, it's too bad that you live all the way in Suna. It would be nice to see you every day." Naruto lifted his head and looked into Gaara's eyes again, trying to see the red head's reaction to what he just said. Gaara looked away quickly, not understanding what was happening, why it felt like he was going to be sick, just like when he looked at Kazue. Gaara moved quickly away from the blonde and left the room.

"_Man, I didn't mean to scare Gaara, but I let my feelings for the stoic red head get away from me. I hope that I didn't ruin our friendship." _Naruto thought to himself. Moving Kazue to his other shoulder, Naruto walked into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water to remove the tear tracks, then walked down the stairs and back outside. "Well, now that Naruto has decided to join us again, how about we open the gifts." Iruka asked, passing the blonde a rather large box. Grinning the blonde tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal several outfits for Kazue in a rainbow of colors. Pants, shirts, dresses, sleepers, socks, undershirts were in the box. "T-that gift is from me and Neji-niisan. I hope that you like what I picked out, and don't let N-neji fool you he picked out the dresses." Hinata told him while giggling. Naruto turned to Neji just in time to see a blush creep across his face before he turned away. "The next gift is from me, Naruto. My mom said since we didn't need it, you could have my old baby carriage. I made sure that everything works just fine, and I even repainted it for you." Sakura told the blonde, pushing the carriage to him. "Thank you, Sakura. That means a lot to me." the blonde said. Ino handed a medium sized box, "This is from Shikamaru, Choji, and me. We put our money together and got this for you." Naruto opened the box to find a baby monitor "Now I will be able to hear her wherever I am, inside or outside. This is great, thanks guys." "Guy-sensei and I are giving this gift to you so Kazue-chan will be able to celebrate her youthfulness with us." said Lee as he handed Naruto a gift wrapped with green wrapping paper. Naruto took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and opened the gift. Deep underneath the green tissue paper, was a tiny green spandex suit. "Oh My Kami!" was the only thing that Naruto could say to describe his feelings for the gift. Hearing chuckles coming from all around him, Naruto had to push his laughter aside, "Thank you both so much." Kiba walked up to Naruto, "Shino and I didn't know what to get you, so we asked Kurenai-sensei what she thought would be best, so we bought you a large supply of diapers." "Thanks, she goes through a lot of those." the blonde told his friend. "Okay, Naruto, Now on to the serious gifts, this one is from Asuma and me" Kurenai-sensei said. Handing the blonde a small rectangular gift, Kurenai-sensei smiled. Opening the gift, Naruto's smile disappeared when he realized what it was, "This is a gift certificate to get her ears pierced." "This is the best time to do it." Asuma-sensei said "that way she will leave them alone and you will be able to keep them clean." "Okay, Naruto, this is from Tsunade-sama and Shizune" Iruka said while handing Naruto another gift. Reaching into the gift bag, Naruto found baby wash, lotion, wipes, powder, and other bath things. Thanking the hokage and Shizune, Naruto realized how late it was getting. Taking Kazue and the monitor to his room, Naruto gave her a final bottle for the day, changed her diaper, and put her down for the night. Making sure that the monitor was set up right, the blonde went back downstairs to his guests.

While Naruto was upstairs, Gaara walked up to Temari and nudged her side, "I need to talk to you." "What do you want?" the blonde shinobi asked, "I'm trying to corner Shikamaru." "Earlier, when I was talking to Naruto, he was crying, so I put my arms around him, like you do for me, and I started to get a weird feeling in my stomach. Am I getting sick, whats wrong with me." "Well, little brother it sounds like you have your first crush." Temari said. Gaara turned away from his sister and walked into the house to think about what she said. A few minutes later Naruto walked back outside and went to talk to Sai. Naruto asked the ink user "Hey, dude, what did you get for the baby?" "Did you see the murals done in the bathroom and your bedroom, I did those." the pale man answered. "Wow, I thought that the others did that. Could you help me with the spare room, I don't know what to do with it." Naruto asked. "I'll think about it, dickless." Sai told him and walked away. At that moment Temari walked up to Naruto, " Hey, there is something wrong with my little brother. Do you know what's up?" she asked. Remembering what happened earlier, Naruto took off to find the red head. After searching for a while , Naruto found Gaara in his room. The red head was silently watching the baby sleep. "Gaara we need to talk, can we go to the kitchen?" the blonde asked "Okay." Gaara muttered, and left the room without waiting for Naruto to follow. Once in the kitchen, Naruto immediately went to the stove to put on some tea, "So, Gaara, what's up. Temari said that there was something wrong, so I want to find out what." "No." Gaara answered the blonde. "Aww... come on, whats up? Did you find a girl that you like back in Suna and you're missing her? You know that you can tell me, I wont say anything." the blonde harassed the Kazakage, "You know that I'll find out sooner or later, so you might as well as tell me now." "Fine." the red head muttered "I like...I like...I really like Kazue-chan." the Kazakage chickened out and told his friend a half truth. Gaara had finally realized after talking to Temari that the warm feeling that he had been feeling around the blonde was his first crush. "Well, I'm glad that you like her." Naruto said. Gaara realized that the only way for the feeling to go away is to tell the blonde his true feelings, "I not only just like Kazue-chan, I like you, too, Naruto." "I like you too, Gaara. Friends should like each other." the blonde said, not totally getting the red head's meaning. Gaara decided that the only way for Naruto to understand would be to show him what he meant, so slowly leaning forward, Gaara brushed his lips softly against Naruto's full mouth. After his initial shock, Naruto began to respond to the kiss. Tracing Gaara's lips with his tongue, Naruto asked for permission to enter his mouth. Not understanding what the blonde wanted, Gaara did nothing,so Naruto ran his fingers through bright red hair, massaging the scalp. Gaara moaned in response, and Naruto took full advantage, slipping his tongue into Gaara's moist cavern. Tracing the gums and teeth, Naruto shyly meet Gaara's tongue with his own. After fighting with their tongues for a few minutes, Gaara finally submitted to the blonde, letting him dominate the kiss. Separating a few minutes later, both men were left gasping for breath. "Do you understand what I mean now?" Gaara asked his friend. "I do", the blonde answered, " and I like you that way too." Smiling, both kissed again, but slower and softer than the last time. "When do you go back to Suna?" Naruto wondered aloud. "I leave first thing in the morning, but I will be back in about six months. Wait for me to come back?" Gaara asked his friend. "I'll be here, waiting for you." Naruto replied.

Walking outside, hand in hand, both boys were looked at with curiosity. Iruka and Kakashi walked up to the boys, "It's late now, so we will be going." "Yup, so don't do anything we wouldn't do." the silver haired jounin said, earning him yet another smack, "Ruka, If you don't stop smacking me, I will tie you up and make you like it." he said with an evil grin. "Kashi, not in front of the boys." Iruka said with a bright red blush coloring his scar. Naruto turned to the rest of his guests, "Okay everyone, I've had a long day, so it's time for you to go." Grinning his friends walked up and clapped him on the back. "If you need help, all you need to do is call. You have all of our numbers." Kiba said, then he and the guys left. Sakura, Ino and Hinata, all walked up to him at the same time and hugged him, "The same thing goes for us, but do us a favor and call us first." Sakura said. "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." Naruto replied, "You will definitely be the first on my call list." Walking his friends to the front door, Naruto said goodbye to everyone. Gaara was the last one out the door. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the blonde nin. "Six months",he muttered, "don't forget." "I wont forget anything." Naruto told the red head, and softly kissed him back, "I'll see you soon."

I received lots of lovely reviews for last chapter and I replied back to all that I could. Makinshi-chan, I thank you for your lovely review here, because I couldn't reply to your review personally. Thanks to all of my readers, and please review, review,review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6 of The First Initiation**

**This is the 6th chapter of my story. I hope that you enjoy!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KONOHA'S NUMBER ONE KNUCKLE-HEADED NINJA!**

**AN: Gaara is really ooc in this story, as will be Sasuke. If you do not like this fact you may as well stop reading. I had a really hard time writing angst, emo people, so they will be happy people.**

Waking up to his alarm, Naruto groaned. "Why do I have to get up so early, Kazue has been sleeping through the night for a long time now." he muttered to himself.

"**_Now, you know, Kit, this is the only time you get to yourself now that you are a parent" _**the fox grumbled, **_"She is also the reason why I don't talk to you much anymore. There is a reason why you have to get up this early on the weekend, you just have to remember it."_**

"Yeah, yeah, you crazy old fox. Just give me a few minutes, I'll remember." the blonde muttered.

At that moment, Kazue started to cry. Naruto threw back his covers and rolled out of bed. Walking out of his bedroom, he made a quick stop in the bathroom, then continued into the nursery. Kazue, who was up on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth, stopped crying as soon as she saw her daddy. Looking up at him with bright green eyes , she sat up and reached up for Naruto to pick her up.

"Da,da,da,da" the little girl babbled.

"Good morning, my beautiful little girl" Naruto said picking up Kazue and taking her over to the changing table. He made quick work of changing a rolling and moving baby.

Picking her back up, he walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pink leggings and a pink floral dress and a pair of pink socks.

Dressing her quickly, they moved into the kitchen where Naruto started breakfast for both him and Kazue.

Putting the kettle on the stove for tea, Naruto put Kazue into a highchair he had found while going through some of the buildings around his house, and gave her a bottle and some banana pieces that he cut up into little bites.

Naruto didn't believe he did any harm looking through the other houses, there had been some things that he needed for the baby that he didn't receive at the baby shower and he hoped to find them in the houses.

He had desperately needed a highchair for feeding and a play pen for her to play safely in .

He had found both items in the attic of Sasuke's house. "I really don't think that Sasuke will miss these, and we have a use for them." Naruto thought to himself at the time.

Now looking at his daughter smashing the banana into the tray instead of eating it, Naruto thought it was fitting that both Sasuke and his heir both ate in the same highchair.

_Knock, Knock,knock,knock!_

Naruto jumped at the sound of someone knocking at his front door.

"Isn't it a little early for visitors? " Naruto asked Kazue, hoping for an answer.

"PLBBBBBBBB" she answered with a grin on her banana covered face.

Shaking his head, Naruto went to answer the door. "Are you trying to break down my door?" he yelled at the person on the other side while he opened the door.

"Well, duh. If its the only way to get you to answer it." Kiba answered, fang like teeth showing in his smile, "Will you let me in it's fuckin freezin out here?"

"Next time wear a jacket, dumb ass!" Naruto told the dog like boy, moving to let him inside. "Kazue is in the kitchen eating breakfast, would you like to join us?" he asked

"Naw, I already ate. I just came to pick you two up for the party." Kiba said.

"Party?" the blonde asked, "what party?"

"Dude, don't tell me you forgot about Eri's first birthday party being today." the brunette said, "Man, if you really did forget, Kurenai will rip you a new one"

"I got him a present the other day, I just didn't realize that the party was today. I knew I was forgetting something important when I got up today." the blonde said walking back into the kitchen to see that Kazue had mushed the rest of her banana into her hair. "Oh no, Kazue, why did you do that. Now I have to give you a bath." the blonde whined

Kiba walked over to the giggling little girl, "Good morning beautiful, how are you."

"Ba,ba,ba,ba,ba." the little brunette babbled.

"Hey, Naruto! She knows my name." Kiba exclaimed.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Kiba, but she only knows two words, Ba and da." Naurto said while holding back a giggle. He picked up his little girl and walked to the bathroom to give her a quick bath. Walking to the kitchen a few minutes later, Naruto found Kiba making tea for both of them and had a bottle prepared for Kazue. Handing the baby to Kiba, Naruto started to drink his tea.

"Well, we need to be heading out as soon as she has her bottle, or Kurenai will kill us." Kiba said, slipping the bottle into her mouth.

"Did she ever say why she decided to have the party this early in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, because Asuma and his team are leaving this afternoon to escort the Kazekage from Suna to the village." the shaggy brunette answered.

"Why would Gaara need an escort? He can protect himself." Naruto took Kazue from Kiba when she finished her bottle and went to the hall closet to retrieve their coats and the gift for Eri.

Stepping closer to Naruto, Kiba whispered "Word on the streets is that there is a new Kazekage."

"What! You're joking right? Why would Gaara give up that position, he loved being Kazekage?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, man, maybe you should ask him when he gets here tomorrow. Hey, dude, do you have a jacket I can borrow?" Kiba asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, here you go," Naruto said, handing Kiba a black jacket and putting a coat on Kazue "We need to get going." Grabbing his jacket, Naruto put Kazue into her carriage and covered her with a green knit blanket (Who knew Guy-sensei could knit?) , as it would be a cold walk to the Sarutobi's household.

Thankfully it wasn't a far walk, and they arrived after just a few minutes. Walking up to the front door, Naruto paused to knock. The front door opened to reveal Sakura, her pink hair finally regrown to it's original length.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, let me take Kazue for you and come on in" the pink haired girl said, grabbing for the baby. Naruto reluctantly passed the little girl over to his friend.

"Gee, Sakura, you would think that you never saw Kazue. Weren't you just over to the house two days ago?" the blonde asked.

"I was, but I want to make sure that I get to hold her more than Ino." the pinkette answered.

"Cool it, Pinky. He has already let you be her aunt. Don't be so possessive of the little girl" the dog boy said.

Sticking her tongue out at the fanged shinobi, Sakura turned and walked into the house. Sighing, Naruto followed her carrying the present for Eri.

"Sorry we're late, Kurenai-sensei, I was running late when Kiba came to pick me up." Naruto muttered in apology.

"It's fine, Naruto, but where is Kazue-chan?" Kurenai asked, "Eri has been asking for her in his way, which is screaming at the top of his lungs."

Smiling, Naruto said, " Sakura grabbed her and took off with her as soon as we got here."

"Come with me then, every one else is in the other room." Kurenai said and motioned for the two boys to follow her.

Hinata walked up to them visibly upset, "Excuse me K-kurenai-sensei, but Eri wont stop crying and I don't k-know w-what to do" the timid brunette said, "I've tried everything, b-but nothing w-works"

"It's okay Hinata." Naruto said, "he just wants to be with Kazue-chan. If you can pry her from Sakura and put them together, he should quiet down."

"G-great." Hinata said with a smile and took off towards the living room.

Naruto had a great time at the party as he watched little Eri play with the wrapping paper more than the gifts. As Kurenai-sensei placed Eri and Kazue on a sheet on the floor, Hinata brought out the cakes for both Eri and his guests. Sitting his smash cake between the babies, Hinata moved out of the way quickly. Before they even got the first verse of "Happy birthday" sung, both of the babies were covered head to toe in white frosting and chocolate cake, giggling the whole time.

Watching from the corner, Naruto noticed Asuma walking over towards him. "I guess that you heard that my team and I are escorting the Kazekage to Konoha tomorrow." the bearded jounin said.

"Yeah, I also heard that it isn't Gaara. Do you know who it is?" the blonde asked.

"I am sworn to secrecy until they get here tomorrow." Asuma said, smiling at the great secret. "I see that you used the gift that we gave you for Kazue-chan." he said changing the subject.

"Yeah, you were right, it was easier to do it now." Naruto walked over and picked up Kazue so he could clean her up.

The party slowly started to wind down after the cake, so Naruto made his excuses in order to put Kazue down for a nap. Putting her in her carriage and bundling her in her green blanket, Naruto started off towards home.

XxXxXx

Early the next morning, Naruto woke up to the sound of...nothing. It was completely quiet in his house. Rolling to his side, he glanced at his alarm and realized that it was almost nine thirty in the morning. _"I guess that I forgot to set my alarm, but why isn't Kazue up yet?_" he thought to himself. Getting out of bed, he went to check on his little girl. Walking into her room he immediately noticed that something was wrong. Kazue's chest was rising rapidly, she looked like she wasn't getting enough air. Naruto placed the back of his hand on her forehead, the poor little girl was burning up.

"Oh my Kami" he yelled. Bundling the little girl up with several blankets around her blue sleeper, Naruto grabbed her diaper bag and ran from the house in just his pajamas. Arriving a few minutes later at the hospital, the blonde ran through the halls screaming "BAA-CHAN, BAA-CHAN!"

"Baka, what in the hell are you doing running through the halls and screaming, and what did I tell you about calling me that?" the blonde hokage yelled at the young father.

"Baa-chan, there's something wrong with Kazue." Naruto told Tsunade, while tears streamed down his whiskered face.

Taking the baby from Naruto, Tsunade told the nin to relax and that she would take care of everything. Watching as Tsunade walked into a room, Naruto sat down in an empty chair and tried to calm down.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned in time to see Sakura running down the hall towards him, "What's wrong."

"I don't know. Kazue was really hot and not breathing right. Sakura, I'm really scared." the blonde said. Sakura grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Everything will be alright" Sakura said, calming the blonde somewhat, "Lady Tsunade knows what she is doing, and she will make everything better. I know she will."

Pushing the blonde down onto one of the cheap plastic sofas, Sakura went over to the nurse's station to see of she could find out any information. Speaking to the dark haired nurse that sat behind the desk, Sakura started to get pissed, "What do you mean, you can't tell me anything?"

"Because I specifically told them not to say anything, no matter who asked." Tsunade bellowed at her student while walking up to the blonde who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Okay gaki, she is very ill, but it isn't anything we can't handle. She has a severe upper respiratory infection. We put her into a coma so her body can heal some on it's own, if we help too much her body will not be able to heal itself. The reason for the coma is so we can control her comfort level." the blonde hokage explained.

"Will she be okay?" Naruto asked, tears dripping down his whiskered cheeks.

"She will be fine, but it will take some time." Tsunade answered, "would you like to see her now?"

"Yeah" the blonde nin wiped his face, "Where is she?"

"Follow me."

Naruto grabbed Sakura and held her hand tightly, pulling her along. They entered the elevator and went up to the sixth floor. Stepping out of the elevator, they went down the brightly lit corridor to a door at the end of the hall. Reading the plaque next to the door, Naruto turned to the Hokage. "P.I.C.U., what does that mean?"

"That means pediatric intensive care unit. The best nurses are in here. They know what to do to help Kazue-chan get better and they take their jobs very seriously. So you don't need to worry about her in here." Tsunade said. " And I will be placing Sakura in charge of Kazue-chan's care."

Shock crossed Sakura's features, "I will do my best."

Turning to the washstand next to the door, Tsunade and Sakura quickly washed their hands and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

"The rules in here are simple." Tsunade explained, "You must always wash your hands before entering, you must announce your presence to the nurse working with Kazue-chan to make sure the baby can have visitors, and let the nurses do their job. If you follow these rules, you will have unlimited visiting hours. Others will be able to visit, but only two at a time. Are you ready?"

The blonde nodded his head. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the doors and scanned the room for the familiar black hair and the blue jammies that she had on. There were several babies in the room, some were crying loudly others were quiet. Naruto found the baby he was looking for in the last crib in the room. Kazue was laying, unmoving on her back. There was an I.V in her leg, a tube in her nose and wires on her chest. Moving closer, Naruto stopped at the foot of her crib, visibly shaking.

"There is no reason to be scared, you can touch her." Sakura told him. She knew her teammate well enough to know that he was scared. " You wont hurt her."

Reaching for his daughter, he clasped her tiny pale hand in his own tan one and started to cry again.

Moving a chair closer, Sakura sat Naruto down on it.

"Sakura, I have to go now. The Kazekage is waiting for me in my office. Make sure that he gets some rest."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." the pinkette answered. "Naruto, I have to go clock in and do my rounds. I'll be back soon."

Leaving the blonde with his daughter, Sakura walked to the nurse's station and grabbed the first available phone and dialed Iruka-sensei's number.

Iruka had just walked through his front door with his arms laden with groceries when the phone started ringing.

Placing one bag down, Iruka grabbed the phone, "Moshi, moshi" the pony tailed chunin greeted.

"Iruka-sensei, it's Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that Kazue-chan is very sick and that she and Naruto-kun are at the hospital."

Iruka dropped the other bag he was holding, "WHAT?"

"Iruka-sensei, calm down, she is gonna be alright. Tsunade-sama has looked at her and determined the proper course of action for treatment. But Naruto-kun looked ready to fall out, I think that he needs some support. More than just me. Kazue-chan is in the P.I.C.U, follow the instructions on the wall and hope to see you soon"

Iruka was still in shock as Sakura hung up the phone. Gathering his senses, Iruka put away his groceries and took of for the hospital to be with his brother and his niece.

XxXxXx

It had been six long and agonizing days since Kazue had been admitted to the hospital, with out much change in her health. Naruto was at his wits end, he didn't know what to do. His friends came by every day, letting Naruto rest and get some food. Tsunade and Shizune were confused, the treatments should have been working by now. Even Gaara had stopped by to see the little girl who had stolen his heart. Naruto and Gaara hardly spoke to each other during these visits, and they were always short.

Tsunade walked through the doors early on the seventh morning and nudged the sleeping nin awake.

"What do you want, you old hag?" the blonde grouched at the Hokage

"Can we step out in the hall, I need to speak to you." she answered.

Naruto leaned over his daughter and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He got up and followed Tsunade outside.

"I hate to do this to you, but I need you to go on a mission to the land of waves." the hokage told him.

"I'm not leaving Kazue alone in the hospital." Naruto told her, shaking his head.

"You have no choice. You, Sakura and Sai leave at dusk." Tsunade told him in no certain terms. She handed him the scroll with the mission parameters, then walked away.

Naruto was pissed off. "This mission was totally worthless, I mean the people we were looking for gave up instantly, no fighting, nothing. I could have stayed at home with Kazue."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sai ran past Naruto. "Why are you worrying, she is in the hospital where she is getting the best care. Are you sure that you have a penis?"

Naruto threw a wild punch at the ink user, "Shut up, you don't know anything" he yelled

Grabbing the blonde, Sakura reasoned with the young nin,"Naruto, chill out, killing Sai wont let you get back to Kazue-chan sooner. Let's go, the quicker we run, the quicker you get back to your little girl."

The trio reached Konoha at dusk, then split up. Sakura and Sai went to turn in the mission report and Naruto went straight to the hospital.

Naruto went straight up to the sixth floor, stopping at the wash station and washed his hands and face. He walked to the phone on the wall that would let him know if he could see his daughter. Gaining permission to go in, Naruto walked quickly to the last bed in the room, stopping when he saw that the curtain was pulled around the crib. Ripping the curtain back, Naruto was shocked to see that the crib was empty.

"Da,da,da,da,da,da!" the dark haired little girl squealed from her position, cradled in Gaara's arms. The two were sitting in a rocking chair next to the crib.

A grin graced the face of the blonde nin. He reached for his daughter as she reached for him. Gathering her into his arms, he placed kiss after kiss all over her face. Kazue grabbed two handfuls of blonde hair and gave her daddy a big open mouthed kiss.

"It seems that someone missed her daddy" Gaara said with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I have been here every day since you left." the redhead replied. "All of your friends have been here to visit with Kazue-chan. When Kurenai-sensei was here, Kazue-chan learned a new word."

Gaara turned to Kazue, "What is my name, Kazue-chan? Tell Daddy what my name is."

Kazue reached her chubby little hands towards Gaara, "Ma,ma,ma,ma."

Confused, Naruto turned to Gaara. Taking the little girl back from Naruto, Gaara explained.

"When Kurenai-sensei was here, she had Eri-kun with her. Every time Eri-kun said something Kazue-chan tried to repeat what he said. When he called "Mama" to get Kurenai-sensei's attention, she repeated it instantly. Every time I came into the room, Kazue-chan started chanting "Ma, ma", we tried to get her to say "Gaara" or even "Ga" but she is stubborn. I think that I have been around her too much this week."

"So my little girl thinks you're her mom." Naruto began to giggle, pulling Gaara closer to his body in a hug.

A blush started to creep across Gaara's pale cheeks, bringing some color into his face, "That isn't funny."

Naruto stared into sea foam green eyes, "You're right, it's not." leaning closer to the red head, Naruto lightly pressed his lips against Gaara's.

"Ahem, sorry to bother you, but can I talk to you Naruto?" Tsunade interrupted.

The two men separated, Gaara giving her an evil stare, "What do you want?"

Giving the red head a look that could kill, Tsunade began again, " Like I said, I need to talk to you Naruto. Kazue-chan is well enough to go home. We will be discharging her in a few minutes."

Naruto smiled and hugged Gaara again "thanks for being here for her."

XxXxXx

Walking into his house, Naruto sighed quietly. "Come in Gaara, let me get her ready for bed and put down. Can you put on some water for tea?"

Naruto disappeared upstairs. Gaara walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Remembering that Naruto just got home from a mission, the red head figured that Naruto probably hadn't stopped to eat anything in his rush to see Kazue. Looking through the refrigerator and pantry, Gaara decided to make some pancakes and sausages. Sitting his gourd in the corner, Gaara started to cook.

After giving Kazue a relaxing bath, Naruto rubbed her body with a sweet smelling baby lotion. Grabbing her favorite yellow sleeper, Naruto quickly dressed her for bed.

"Okay, beautiful, time for bed" Naruto kissed her a final time that day and put her in her crib. Grabbing her favorite blanket and her stuffed frog, he turned on her nightlight and left the room.

Walking down the stairs, Naruto smelled sausages cooking. _"What in the world is Gaara_ _doing?" _ the blonde asked himself.

He walked into the kitchen and stood in shock. On the table was a huge stack of pancakes and a plateful of sausages. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "You didn't have to do this." he told Gaara.

"I wanted to. I figured that you hadn't eaten in your rush to see Kazue-chan after your mission. It's a good thing that Temari thought that it was a good idea for me to learn how to cook." Gaara walked up to Naruto and kissed him, " Now sit, eat."

Shoveling food into his mouth at an amazing speed, Naruto swallowed and asked "Okay, okay. What are you doing in Konoha this time."

"I'm the new diplomatic representative for Suna in Konoha. I will have to sit in meetings here as a voice for my city. I gave up my position as Kazekage to Kankuro. I am now living in an apartment a couple of blocks from here." Gaara smiled, removing the empty plate from in front of the blonde.

"Why did you give up your position, you loved being Kazekage." Naruto asked.

"I found something I loved more." Gaara walked to the sink and started to clean the dishes.

"Hey, Gaara, stop. You don't have to do that." Naruto walked up behind Gaara, taking the plate that the red head had been washing away.

Turning the red head towards himself, Naruto pulled Gaara close, "What do you love more than being Kazekage?" he asked.

"I love a little girl, who has dark hair and my eyes. Skin as pale as moonlight, and a personality that rivals yours. She calls me Mama, gives me kisses and loves me unconditionally. I want to be with her and protect her always, if her daddy allows it." Gaara said, looking deep into beautiful blue eyes.

"Is there another reason why you moved to Konoha?" the blonde asked nervously, not wanting to believe that his daughter was the only reason for the move.

" I also love a loudmouth, blonde ninja." Gaara answered, rising up on tiptoe to kiss the blonde, ghosting his pale pink lips across Naruto's slightly chapped ones.

Groaning , Naruto pulled Gaara flush with his body and deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along the pale bottom lip, Naruto asked for entrance. Gasping lightly, Gaara opened his mouth to the exploring tongue. Excitedly, Naruto ran his tongue along teeth and gums, memorizing the flavor of the redhead.

Gaara grasped the muscled arms of his love, slowly moving his hands up to thread his fingers into bright blonde hair.

Breaking the kiss when the need for air was too great, Naruto moved his mouth to Gaara's neck, biting, licking, and nipping the pulse points he found there.

Gaara tightened his grasp in the blonde locks when he felt Naruto sucking on one particular spot below his ear. Naruto bit the spot then licked it lovingly when he finished. Leaning his head back to admire his handiwork, Naruto smiled then pulled Gaara into another kiss.

Not wanting to be left out, Gaara let go of the blonde's hair and moved his hands down Naruto's hard chest to where his shirt ended, slowly moving his hands underneath.

"Gaa" Naruto exclaimed pulling away from Gaara.

Frowning, Gaara turned his head away as tears started to pool up in his eyes.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"You don't want me to touch you, you pulled away when I touched your stomach" the smaller man sniffled.

Naruto pulled Gaara back into his arms, "Silly, I pulled away because your hands are cold. Let's warm you up."

Taking Gaara's hands, Naruto rubbed the smaller hands with his. When he thought that they were warm enough, Naruto placed them back under his shirt. Smiling, Gaara started to trace the lines and dips if the blondes abs. He had to smirk, when Naruto moaned when his fingers brushed against a nipple. Gaara pinched and rolled the small nub between his fingers. Naruto moaned even louder and started to lick and bite the other man's neck. Not able to wait any longer, Gaara pushed the shirt off of the blonde so that he could kiss his way down the blonde's chest. Kissing the blonde's nipple, Gaara bit and licked the pink nub till it stood high. Moving away from the blonde's chest, Gaara nipped and licked each line of Naruto's abdomen, stopping to dip into his belly button. Gaara's hands began working on the button of the blonde's uniform pants.

Feeling a hand brush against his straining erection, Naruto came back to his senses. Pulling the hands away from his pants, Naruto brought Gaara up to give him a quick kiss. "You have had your fun, now it's my turn" he said, turning their positions around and picking up his love. Walking through the kitchen, Naruto shifted Gaara and started to climb the stairs. Shutting the door to his room quietly, Naruto sat the redhead on the bed and started to remove clothes from the man. Kissing each area after removing the clothes, Naruto purposely left the engorged member untouched. Gaara mewled when he felt the kisses on insides of his thighs, slowly the blonde started licking his way up the smaller man's legs. Naruto smiled when he licked the sac below the redhead's erection, Gaara's expression was priceless, Face flushed red, mouth open and panting, and eyes screwed shut. Naruto drug his tongue from the base of Gaara's cock to the tip, slowly and teasingly, lapping up the pre cum that was dripping from the slit.

"Oh...my...oh..oh..Kami" Gaara moaned as the blonde took his shaft into his mouth.

Smirking around the shaft, Naruto continued to bob his head, each down stroke reaching closer and closer to the nest of copper curls around the base of Gaara's cock.

Slowly replacing his mouth with his hand, Naruto released the red and dripping member of his lover and moved up to his open and willing mouth. Without any hesitation, the two tongues danced wildly as Naruto stroked the red headed beauty fast, then for a tease, slowing down for a long moment. Catching the others tongue, Naruto roughly sucked upon the soaked muscle, causing a low chorus of moans from the other.

Ending the kiss, the blonde leaned back then gasping for air he asked"Gaara, I want...can I?"

"Naruto, please don't stop now" Gaara begged, leaning up and giving Naruto a quick kiss,, flicking his tongue across Naruto's swollen lips.

Turning Gaara over, Naruto started trailing kisses across the smaller man's shoulders and back. The blonde dragged his tongue along Gaara's ass, dipping slightly into the crack. Naruto pulled up Gaara's hips, placing him on his knees. Naruto moved his left hand around and started to pump Gaara's swollen member, while his right hand dug around in the side table drawer.

"Aah, Naruto, what are you doing?" the redhead boy whimpered.

"Hold on love, we gotta have lube, I don't wanna hurt you." Naruto answered, his face breaking out in a huge grin as his searching fingers closed around the tube he was searching for.

Giving Gaara's cock a few more rough tugs, Naruto flopped open the cap and drizzled the oily substance down the man's crack, covering the winking hole completely. The blonde tossed the empty tube across the room. Sliding his finger along the redhead's crack, Naruto circled the hole a few times before slowly pushing the finger in.

Gaara moaned at the intrusion, not quite in pain, but it felt really weird. Naruto was still tugging at his hard cock, and Gaara was wishing that he could do something. At that time Naruto introduced a second finger and started a scissoring motion trying to locate his loves g-spot. Naruto bent his finger and started to rub along the walls while stretching the redhead. Something caused Gaara to loose his vision to white spots, and caused him to shiver and moan in pleasure. "Oh Kami, Naruto right there, hit that spot again"

Naruto moaned at his loves words, he leaned forward and trailed kisses down his love's back, while removing his fingers. Gaara mewled at the loss. "Don't worry love, it's about to get even better" the blonde said.

Wiping the extra lube off on his cock, Naruto placed the tip of his erection at the pale pink hole. "Hold on, love, I'm gonna start pushing in now" the blonde warned him.

"Aaaahhh." Gaara yelled into the sheets, he grasped the bedding below him to keep himself grounded in the feelings. He felt Naruto's balls finally rest against his, and the blonde shook as he tried not to move while Gaara got used to the feeling of being entered. After a few minutes, Gaara tentatively rocked his hips, signaling to the blond that he was ready to continue. Naruto groaned as he started thrusting very shallow thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Gaara, you feel amazing" the blonde told his love, "I could do this forever."

"Aaahh, Naru, stop talking and start fucking me!" the redhead rocked his hips back hard against the blonde.

Encouraged by his love's words, Naruto pulled back until just the tip of his cock rested inside his love, then he slammed inside hard directly into the smaller man's prostate.

Pounding into his love, Naruto grasped Gaara's cock again, timing the pulls to his thrusts.

"Oh Kami, Naru, I'm gonna, gonna cummmmmmm, Ahhhhh." the redhead screamed as white ribbons of cum shot out of his cock, covering the sheets below him.

"Fuuuuck" Naruto moaned his completion, pushing deep into his love.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, quickly avoiding the soiled sheets. Naruto slowly pulled his sensitive cock from inside Gaara, and rolled onto his back breathing hard. Gaara moved over to cuddle up to the blonde's side and muttered a quiet, "I love you." before passing out. Naruto smiled, reaching for the blankets, he covered them both up and fell fast asleep.

_**I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. First I had writer's block, then my computer broke down. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and that everyone will review. MammaCass.**_


	7. family ties

**Welcome to chapter 7 of The First Initiation.**

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. This is Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

The wind blew through the tops of the trees surrounding the dilapidated old house. The lone

figure huddled into the torn blanket that had traveled with him since he left home, wishing for all the world that he wasn't alone.

XxXxXx

A few miles to the south, another stood high in the trees, searching for a lone chakra signature that would lead him to the man he was looking for. The wind blowing through his shaggy hair caused the man to run his thin fingers across his scalp trying to calm the ebony strands.

"It shouldn't be much further, I'm getting a faint pull to the north. Maybe another day's travel to reach the location" the man said to himself.

Leaping from his branch, Sasuke ran north until it was too dark. "Shit, it's too cold to continue." He looked around for some sort of shelter to block the freezing wind. Spotting a small cave, Sasuke jumped down from the tree and ran the short distance to the ragged opening in the wall of rock.

After making sure that the cave was uninhabited, he used his katon to start a small fire to keep himself warm. Laying down, Sasuke thought about all that he had learned these past few years since he killed Orochimaru.

_Sasuke had just thrown the final blow to the long haired snake man. Orochimaru fell into a heap. The young Uchiha had walked to the body to make sure that the job had been finished. The evil man grasped Sasuke's hand and pulled him close, and with his final breaths whispered "Itachi killed your parents and family because the elders of Konoha ordered him to, he begged them to spare your life. He finished the heinous act and turned rouge because he didn't know how to face you or the village. I was whispering in Danzo-sama's ear that the whole reason that Kyuubi was released was because your family was incompetent in keeping that fox demon under control, and he convinced the elders that this was the truth." _

_Sasuke looked at the dying man in disbelief. "No, it can't be true." Everything that he had felt at that time for his brother had been lies and everything in his world was now upside down._

_The snake wheezed in a shallow breath before continuing. "The Sandaime didn't know anything about it. I came up with a plan where I would be able to overthrow that old coot and become the Godaime . This was all of my doing, Itachi was following orders like the Anbu captain he was." As the greasy man whispered the last sentence, Sasuke saw that there was no more life in the snake. Orochimaru's eyes rolled back and he let out his last breath. _

It took Sasuke almost a year to come to terms with all of the information. He had started sending one of his summons to the Hokage explaining everything.

"Now, if only I could find Itachi, then this will be over." he whispered to no one.

The information that the last Uchiha received from the underlings of the snake was that the Akatsuki had fallen to the Leaf and Sand shinobi. None were left, but not all of the bodies were found. The raven had searched for clues to his brother's where abouts these past few years, and the last clues had brought him to this remote place in the land of Mist.

Rolling towards the small fire, Sasuke hoped that the small hut that was about a mile to the north yet was where Itachi was.

"I just want to take my family home where we belong." he muttered as he fell into a restless sleep.

XxXxXx

Bright sunlight was pouring through the only window onto the figure covered with a thin blanket.

Rolling over, he cracked one eye open before remembering that he could no longer see. Feeling the sun's warmth on his face, he could tell that the sun had risen a few hours ago and that today was going to be a warm one despite it being early spring.

Sitting up, he folded his blanket and felt around himself for his bag, finding it just above where his head had been. Reaching in he pulled out the bag that held his toothbrush and other items.

Making his way slowly to his feet, Itachi straightened his clothes and made his way to the door. "It's a good thing that I found this place before I lost my eyesight" he thought "I know my way around."

Itachi had found this place, surrounded by thick trees and a sheer rock cliff, a few years ago. He had painstakenly built the shack and secretly filled it with all of the necessities that he would need when he left the organization.

Before he left, he had altered the memories of some civilians in the towns around the shack, so that when Sasuke came looking for him it would be easy for him to find his brother. He had made it possible that the information would only be given to Sasuke by giving his description to the civilians.

Walking slowly towards the small creek, Itachi spread out his chakra, searching for his brother. He grinned when he felt a familiar spike in the chakra field, "So little brother, you should be here soon. I just hope that you will be able to kill me quickly"

Itachi went through his basic morning routine, then returned to the hut to eat some dried fruits.

XxXxXx

Sasuke entered at the southern edge of the clearing that surrounded the shack. The raven sent out a spike of chakra, and felt an answering flare.

Falling to his knees, Sasuke took several deep breaths as he realized that the person that he had been looking for all this time was sitting seiza in that falling down hovel.

For a moment, the anger and resentment that he had felt all of the years since Itachi had murdered his entire family reared its ugly head.

"YOU LOW LIFE BASTARD, COME OUT AND FACE ME, NOW!" Sasuke screamed, "I know you are in there."

Itachi slowly stood and walked to the door.

"Before you kill me, Sasuke, I just want you to know that I still love you, no matter what." the long haired raven said.

Itachi, walked out away from the hut and knelt down and closed his eyes, prepared to take the punishment that was coming to him.

Sasuke looked at the figure kneeling in front of him, and felt something die inside of him. He shook his head slowly, walked up to Itachi and fell to his knees, wrapping the older raven in his arms.

"I know everything, Aniki." Sasuke whispered into his brother's ear.

"Wha...what do you mean?" the long haired raven asked, disbelieving what his otouto had said.

"Before I killed Orochimaru, he told me everything. I sent one of my summons immediately to the Hokage, informing her of everything. All I had to do was find you, which I now have done, and then I can go home. So Aniki, what do you think, are you ready to go to Konoha?" Sasuke slowly unwrapped his arms from around the older raven.

Itachi slowly lifted his head and turned his face to his brother. "There is no way I can return home, the penalty for treason is death."

Sasuke shook his head, " You don't understand, when I said that I was in contact with the Hokage, I meant with everything. She has informed me that with all of the information that I have given her over the years, including the truth about what happened with our family. We are more than welcome by the higher ups in Konoha to come home."

Itachi hung his head, and shook it slowly. "Sasuke, I can't go back. I'm not the same person I was when I left. I know that when you look at me, you see the sharingan running full force in my eyes. The downfall of using it all these years is that now I am totally blind. I don't know what you look like now, I can only see you in my memories. If I go back I will be totally helpless. I will have to have someone care for me at all times. It's why I am all alone out here, the rest of the akatsuki left me to fend for myself. I could see it coming and prepared for it the best that I could."

Sasuke took his brother's hand and placed it on his face, "I haven't changed that much, Aniki. I think that the only thing that is different about me is that my hair is a lot longer than it used to be."

Itachi ran the tips of his fingers along Sasuke's strong brow, before moving to his eyebrows and eyes. He slowly ran his index finger of his right hand down Sasuke's straight nose and across his thin lips. Then ran both hands across his cheeks to his chin.

Itachi grinned, "Well otouto, you are right, nothing much about you has changed, except that you really need to shave. That's some monstrous stubble you've got there. I never thought I would see the day that you would have stubble."

" Oh, and that fuzzy shit on you face is soooo much better." Sasuke reached out and rubbed Itachi's face.

"Well, like I said I can't see my face, but I know that it must be bad because it itches something fierce." Itachi grinned and came to the conclusion that what Sasuke was telling him was the truth, it was time to go home and the thought of that made him extremely happy. "So do you think that you could help me with this. If I'm going home, I want to look my best."

"Are you serious, are you really coming home with me?" Sasuke asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"It's time, otouto, let's go home." Itachi reached out and grabbed his brother in a hug.

**XxXxXx**

Itachi felt himself becoming drained and tugged on his otouto's hand, "Sasuke, how much longer until we reach Konoha? I'm starting to get exhausted, we have been running for three days now." Itachi asked the younger raven.

"We are a day out, yet. We are coming up on the small onsen that is just north of the village" Sasuke answered him. "We will rest there for a few days, while cleaning up and getting something better to wear"

"Are you sure that we are welcome?" the long haired raven asked his brother, "I am worried that as soon as we get close enough to the village we will end up in the prison with Ibiki breathing down our throats and Inoichi searching the deep recesses of our minds. I have some horrible memories in there that I don't want anyone to know."

"I told you that I had everything taken care of. The only thing we have to worry about is the reactions of our friends."

Sasuke walked into the onsen and asked for a single room with a private hot spring for him and Itachi to share. He paid for the room and he and Itachi followed the owner to their room.

"If we could ma'am, we need razors, shaving cream, a pair of scissors, and a fresh change of clothes, please, whatever you can find will be fine." the young raven asked the lady.

She nodded her lavender haired head "I'll see what I can come up with." She gave the brothers a quick bow and left them to themselves.

"Well, how about we check out the hot spring" Itachi offered, while shrugging out of his tattered shirt and started to reach for the front of his pants.

Sasuke laughed as Itachi tilted to one side in his rush to get undressed. "Slow down before you fall down" the young raven chuckled, stripping off of his own shirt and pants.

Sasuke reached for Itachi's arm so to lead him to the hot spring. The long haired raven flinched at the touch, "Sorry, I'm still not used to someone touching me. It has been a long time since someone did that voluntarily."

Sasuke helped his brother into the warm water and went to follow him in, when he was stopped by a knock at the room's door. Scowling slightly, the young raven grabbed one of the yukatas provided by the onsen for the use of the guests, and put it on before answering the door.

A young girl, no older than thirteen, was kneeling beside the door with a basket filled with toiletries and a medium bag filled with clothes.

"Here are the things that you asked for, Uchiha-sama" she stated, head still touching the floor in a low bow.

"Please get up, you don't have to bow to me." Sasuke told the young girl reaching out to place his hand on her hair. It was a gentle touch on her light brown hair, to which she jumped slightly at and moved away from the young man quickly.

" I didn't mean to startle you, my name is Sasuke and you can address me as such." Sasuke reassured the young brunette. She reminded him of Hinata, somewhat, with the long hair flowing down her back.

"My name is Ayame, and I am the daughter of the owner." She replied. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"My brother and I haven't had a decent meal in some time, is there any way for us to get something to eat?" he asked the girl.

"At this time of night, there isn't much of a choice, but my mom just made some Miso ramen if you would like." she told Sasuke.

"That would be fine." he told her, then watched as she left to get the food.

Sasuke returned to the hot spring to find that Itachi had moved out of the water and was sitting on the ledge.

"They brought the things that we asked for, and I asked for some food too, they will be bringing some miso ramen in a little while." He told his brother. "Let's get started getting cleaned up."

"I am putting all of my trust in you, and I know that you will do the right things." Itachi told Sasuke with a small smirk gracing his face.

Sasuke eyed the hot water with longing, before turning to his brother, " Well, we might as well go into the bathroom and shower, we can't leave suds in the onsen." Helping the older raven to his feet, Sasuke led the way into the shower.

The young Uchiha went about setting the water temperature in the shower so that he and his brother could enter without getting burned, then turned and grabbed a small bowl that he filled with the warm water and placed a hand towel in it.

Turning back to Itachi, Sasuke grabbed his hand and led him into the shower. Sasuke started with his aniki's hair, grabbing the shampoo and pouring a large amount into his hand. Reaching forward with his hand slowly so as not to startle the older raven, Sasuke massaged the shampoo into a lather in the long inky black hair. Slowly moving his brother back into the water, Sasuke tilted his brother's chin back to rinse his hair.

"Otouto, please remember to use the conditioner. It has been a few years since I have been able to use it and I hope that the owner put some in the basket." Itachi sighed in relief when he felt Sasuke starting to massage his head again, rubbing in the conditioner.

After rinsing the long hair, Sasuke reached for the washcloth and soap. Working up a good lather, he started with Itachi's face and worked his way down his body. When he reached his feet, he rinsed the cloth and started again. When Sasuke thought his aniki was clean enough, he helped Itachi out of the shower and handed the towel that was warming in the bowl of water to him.

"Hold the towel to your face until I am done in the shower, it will help when I shave you" Sasuke explained.

Sasuke returned to the shower and gave himself a good scrubbing, not spending as much time on himself as he did his brother. He wasn't as dirty as the long haired raven.

Upon leaving the shower, Sasuke reached for the basket and grabbed the shaving things and the scissors.

"Ok, Itachi, I'm going to shave you now. I'll go slow and easy and I'll try not to nick you." the young raven told his aniki.

"You better, or I will make sure that you cannot contribute to restoring the clan." Itachi threatened with a small smirk.

" That's ok, I think that I'll leave the restoring to you. The person that I am in love with cannot have children" Sasuke told his brother with a smile while shaving him knowing the older couldn't see him.

"So tell me little brother," Itachi began when Sasuke signaled that he was finished shaving him, "Who is she? I made sure to know all of the young kunoichi of Konoha so I would be able to advise you best when this time came." Itachi's smirk widened slightly.

"Sorry, Aniki, but I don't think that that is any of your business" the young raven replied.

"Aw, come on, is it that pink haired girl, Sakura? Or maybe, that girl with the really long blue-black hair? Or is it the one with the really long blonde hair that reminds me of Deidara?" Itachi asked, turning to the direction that he last felt Sasuke's chakra spike.

Sasuke looked at his brother and sighed, Itachi was giving him the best puppy eyes that he had seen since he left Konoha.

"Fine, but don't think that I didn't warn you. It's not any of those girls. Sakura is annoying to the point of fingernails against a chalkboard, it is so not her. It might have been Hinata, the one with the blue-black hair, but I can't stand her family. I mean seriously, skipping over her as the heir just because she doesn't have the skills like her older cousin, Neji , is ridiculous. And it's not Ino, I mean she is pretty and all, but her hair is too long and her eyes aren't the right shade of blue for me." Sasuke answered to the best of his ability without giving away who he liked.

"Don't tell me that you like that genin, Moegi?" Itachi asked, crinkling his nose in distaste.

"Of course not, she has a huge thing for the Sandiame's grandson, Konohamaru." Sasuke replied, then took a deep breath and blurted out "IaminlovewithUzumakiNaruto."

The long haired raven started with slight shock then said " Please repeat that more slowly."

"I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke slowed down, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

" You're gay? Well, Otouto, we are more alike than we both thought. The one I love is also a blonde man with blue eyes. I am in love with Deidara, but as you can tell, he did what he thought was best and left. Orders came down that whoever was found in my company was a traitor and would be killed immediately. I haven't had any contact with him in two years. I miss him terribly." The older raven told the younger, with tears forming in his eyes.

At that moment they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sasuke put his yukata back on and answered the door, where he was met by Ayame.

"Here is the meal you requested, Sasuke, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back to you." the young lady handed the tray of miso ramen to the raven. "If there is anything else I can get for you, please let me know."

Sasuke watched the girl walk back down the hall, before turning back into the room.

Setting the food on the table, Sasuke went back into the bathroom to help his brother get dressed in his yukata.

All through dinner, both ravens were quiet, thinking over everything that had been brought out in their conversation.

"Aniki, I'm sorry that your love left you and I hope that your life will change for the better when we get home. I will send a summons to Tsunade in the morning, telling her of your handicap and hopefully she can set up some help for you to be able to get around on your own. I know that you don't want me to be constantly helping you, but I will if you want" Sasuke said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What will you do when we get home? Will you tell Naruto how you feel? Will you not tell him?" the long haired raven asked before he was interrupted by his brother.

"I'm not sure. I guess that I will tell him, but if it seems that he has moved on, I'll leave him alone" Sasuke replied, hanging his head.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at his brother, who he caught in mid yawn. "Alright, let's head to bed. It's really late and you need to replenish your chakra" He helped Itachi into the bed before climbing in next to him.

"It sure has been a long time since we shared a bed, don't hog all of the covers and I wont kick you off the side" Itachi told his little brother, grinning tiredly.

Sasuke punched him lightly, before falling in a deep sleep.

"Goodnight, Otouto, I can't wait to go home" the older raven said before drifting off to sleep himself.

XxXxXx

Sasuke woke up when his body hit the floor, "Damn it, Itachi!" he groaned. Cracking open his eyes, he could see that the room was flooded with light. Picking himself up off the floor, Sasuke straightened his yukata.

Working quickly, he performed the seals and summoned one of his quickest snakes and gave it a verbal message to take to Tsunade.

" Please let Tsunade or Shizune know that I found Itachi and that we are coming home. Let them know that Itachi is blind from using the Sharingan too much and will need help accustoming himself to his home once again." The snake nodded before slithering away.

Hoping for a reply by mid-afternoon, Sasuke climbed back into the bed and tried to sleep once more.

A few hours later, the summons returned with a reply. "Message from Shizune. Sorry for Tsunade not answering herself, she went to the elders with your message. All is ready for your return. No charges will be filed, you will both be free men. Hope to see both of you soon." with that the snake disappeared.

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up we can go home now" Sasuke tried to rouse the sleepy Uchiha by shaking him, but it didn't work. Grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him violently while shouting his name finally worked after about five minutes.

"Is there something that you want, Otouto. I'm trying to sleep here" the grumpy raven mumbled.

"Wake up, I wanna go home." Sasuke tried again.

"Coffee, now." Itachi said, and turned over to face the wall.

A loud knock sounded at the door, "Don't get up, I'll get the door." Sasuke answered the door to find Ayame with a tray of food.

"Good morning Sasuke, I brought you and your brother breakfast. There is coffee and tea, toast and eggs and rice." She handed him the tray with a smile, "will you be staying longer."

Sasuke smiled back, " Thank you, and no, we will be going home today. Thank you for your hospitality."

Ayame bowed and smiled before turning and leaving the young raven to his food.

"Alright Itachi, you lazy bastard, get up or I will eat your share of the food and drink your coffee. Ayame brought breakfast." the young raven sat the food on the table in order to help his brother to the table.

Itachi groaned and rolled back over, "Did you send a summon to Tsunade?"

"Yup, I sent it out when you kicked me out of the bed and I have already heard back. Shizune, who is Tsunade's assistant, sent the reply. Tsunade was with the council, they know that we are coming home and we are not to be arrested, but be welcomed home as free men." Sasuke hurried through his breakfast, only to be interrupted by a knocking at the door once more.

"Sorry to bother you again, Sasuke, but I forgot to bring this package with your breakfast." Ayame said, handing him the package.

"_I wonder what this is?_" Sasuke asked himself, knowing that the clothes he asked for were in the bedroom.

Reaching the clothing that was brought to them last night, Sasuke started to go through them after a few minutes he realized what must be in the package that Ayame just brought him. "_New underwear, her mother must have realized that we needed everything new."_

Turning to Itachi, Sasuke was shocked to not find him at the table. "Itachi, where are you?" Sasuke asked the empty room.

"I had to do some things in the bathroom, I didn't mean to scare you" Itachi answered him.

"What was so important that you do that you couldn't wait for me to help?" The raven asked angrily, truly scared that something might have happened to his brother.

" I so do not need for you to help me piss, Sasuke, there are some things that I can still do on my own." Itachi smirked at his brother.

"Can you dress yourself? If you can't I will help you, but I want you to try." Sasuke walked into the bathroom to relieve himself and shave, which he was unable to do the night before, he was just so tired.

Dressing himself in the black slacks and a gray button down shirt, Itachi waited for Sasuke to emerge from the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke walked out into the main room dressed in clothes similar to his brother's. Black slacks and a blood red button down shirt graced his toned body. Handing Itachi his sandles, Sasuke put on his own shoes and reaching for his brother's arm, they left the onsen and headed to Konoha.

XxXxXx

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when a knock sounded through the room. "What is it Izumo?" she asked.

The chunin stuck his head into the room "news from the outer guards, Sasuke and Itachi will be arriving shortly, Hokage-sama"

"Thank you, please send for Naruto, have him come to my office as soon he can" She asked.

"Right away, Hokage-sama" the chunin left immediately.

Tsunade reached into her draw for her sake, but was interrupted before she could even take the first sip.

"You know Hokage-sama, drinking this early in the day can be bad for your health" Sasuke said as he entered the office, leading his brother to a chair in front of the Hokage.

"Well, welcome home Sasuke, Itachi. I am happy to have you both home. There is some information I need to tell you as well as administering a full check up for both of you. You have both been pardoned and your home has been cleaned and readied for you to live in. Your money has been returned to your account, we had it moved to a private account that no one could touch. Now, Itachi if you would please follow me, I will start your check up." Tsunade reached for the older raven, when the door to her office slammed open.

"**BAA-CHAN" **Naruto yelled, running into the room. " you wanted me." The blonde stopped short when he saw who was in the room with Tsunade. Juggling his bundle, he gasped "Sasuke, when did you get home?"

"Obviously, I just got in, Dobe." the raven answered.

"**TEME!"** Naruto yelled, waking Kazue who started to cry. "I'm so sorry, beautiful. Shhh, go back to sleep now" the blonde slightly rocked the baby in his arms, quieting her down successfully.

"I think that you and Sasuke have a few things to talk about, so we will leave you alone." Tsunade led Itachi out of the room.

"Well, dobe, what's new." Sasuke asked, looking at the baby.

Blushing Naruto introduced Sasuke to Kazue. "Sasuke this is my daughter, Uchiha Kazue."

Sasuke looked at the blonde, confused. "If she is your daughter, why does she have my family name?"

Naruto looked at the man who he had loved for years, answering with a blush on his face, "Because she is your daughter, too."

Naruto handed the little girl to Sasuke, then explained everything that has happened in the past few months.

Sasuke looked with awe at the raven haired girl who was sleeping in his arms, " I can't believe you did this for me, dobe. Why?"

The blonde looked at Sasuke, "When she was left at my door, and looked so much like you, I couldn't help my self. She reminded me of why I tried to save you so many times. I didn't know if you were ever coming back, but I knew that the most important thing to you besides your brother was restoring your clan. I helped you along, it isn't important to me to have my name go on, but it is to you. Tsunade made it law that who ever marries Kazue has to take the Uchiha name. It will go on."

Sasuke looked at the girl again and saw that she was now looking back at him. Beautiful blue-green eyes looked deep within his own black eyes, and something melted in his heart.

Kazue reached for the raven, "Pa"

Glancing at the blonde, Sasuke sank to his knees, not knowing that tears were falling from his eyes.

Sasuke hugged the girl to his shoulder, shaking slightly with his cries.

"Burp" Kazue belched loudly and spit up all over the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Well, Sasuke, I think that she likes you. She has initiated you into the family." the blonde told him, laughing.

Naruto reached into the bag he was carrying for a towel.

Sasuke sat Kazue on the floor next to him while Naruto cleaned his shirt the best he could.

"How many are in your family?" the raven asked the blonde.

"Well, I'm Dada, and Gaara is Mama. There is a whole story behind that, it's really funny. She has also spit up on Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Temari, Kankaro, Sakura, Kiba, Shizune, and Baa-chan." the blonde counted out on his fingers.

Sasuke frowned, "What is Gaara doing here?"

"Gaara gave up his position as Kazakage to help me raise Kazue. We are kind of dating." Naruto said with a blush.

Feeling a tightness in his chest that he couldn't explain, Sasuke picked up his daughter, hugged her tightly, then handed her back to Naruto. "Tell Tsunade I'll come in for my exam tomorrow and to bring Itachi to the main house. I need to be alone now."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with sad eyes before leaping out of the window and running for the Uchiha compound.

**I would like to thank all of my readers for their patience while I worked on this chapter. I can't believe it has been almost seven months. All I can say is that I have been channeling Shikamaru, except where he watches the clouds I read stories. I hope that the next chapter shouldn't take as long.**

**Love, Mama.**


End file.
